Blazblue fight for be a Bloodedge
by Yuuki Terumi ouroboros master
Summary: The daughter of Noel and Ragna came from the future saying that his father had to have sex with her mother to continue her time lime but due been in the same predicament another came and said the same and another appear, this will not going to end well. rate M because sexual themes bad mouth from Ragna (or some others) RagnaxHarem don't like then don't read.
1. The first Bloodedge

**OM: Hey Hey I'm came to give you this fic that got in my head for a while now**

* * *

Blazblue: fight for be a Bloodedge

Chapter 1: the first Bloodedge

It was a beautiful day in kagutsuchi a sword clash with another sword yup Ragna the bloodedge and his yanderish brother jin kisaragi were fighting again and another timé jin got defeated again "jin again realy" said the Bloodedge Jin got again un his feet and said in a calm tone "Sorry got nothing to do today so i decide to find you and fight" Jin said as he smile. Ragna sigh and though

'what in name of hell is he thinking' Ragna see his younger brother and said "hey jin want to hang on with me" jin grin to his brother to only smile and nod "ok where going to eat I'm starving" Jin nod again and the two of them began to leave to a restaurant

Kagutsuchi Port

A strange portal appear of the sky and a young woman no more than 13 age came out of the portal She have spiky blond hair his eyes were green and have one big sword in his back she also wore a NOL outfit but it wasn't at all because she also wore a red coat with two pony tails. the girl grin then said "So this is the place were mom and dad meet cute" the girl said with a soft voice then began too run to a certain level of the hierarchal city

Back to Ragna and Jin

The "hero" and the "grim reaper" got into oriental town and enter the famous restaurant as Jin began to talk to his Brother

"Brother i" Jin began but Ragna shut him with a soft voice much to his and the grim reaper surprise

"that day wasn't your fault you were control that day" Ragna said trying to be the soft way to said to him after that jin smile and a waitress came to take their order after talking about how the life has got for the two brothers the two start two eat their food after getting done with his food the two got out of the restaurant and see the same child that appear In the kagutsuchi port she was running Ragna began to talk.

"that child i don't know it seem familiar don't ya think jin" Ragna said Jin nod his head but say "it probably or imagination don't you think" this time Ragna nod and began to walk away the girl stop running and turn around and see Ragna and Jin talking she smile and said in a low voice "Found ya dad" she began to run behind the two brothers soon she got close enough then she hug Ragna from behind Ragna turn around to see the young girl from before and gave her a strange look and said to her

"Who are You an why are you hugging me"

The girl smile and got broke the hug the two brothers view to see the girl that she was gavin a bow and said

"I'm Sakura Bloodedge Vermilion your daughter "

Jin and Ragna don't say anything just saw her with a pale face just too scream at the same time

"WHAT IN NAME OF HELL IS THIS!"

Sakura just cover her ears as she hear the scream "How the hell are you my daughter i don't get any sexual thing with noel" Ragna said with his face completely red

"I'm came from the future" jin spoke first before Ragna

"how are you came from future" Sakura gave a small smile and said

"thanks to a space time dimensional shift i have to assecure my time line so I came here to meet father" She said politely

"Okay i get it but why do you come" Sakura gave a small smile again and answer "Since i got here and began to search because (her face turns a little red) you have to have sex with my mom to give birth and because that i can asecure my line time" Ragna pales and faint

In Another place (a building)

"So another come oh this is going to be very funny hope to see real funny" a small girl said from a Building She have a two different color eyes and a tail!?

Chapter End

* * *

 **OM: do you like it if you do like it review fav and follow if you want**

 **Chapter edited.**


	2. The second Bloodedge Punches per Punches

Blazblue fight for be a Bloodedge

Chapter 2: the second bloodedge punches and more craziness

After the shocking truth that Sakura said Ragna was still in the floor unconscious meanwhile Jin and Sakura began to talk to his uncle ignoring the fact that his father was unconscious in the floor "so basically you came from the future and now brother has to have sex with your mother to prevent that you disappear I'm Alright" Ask the Kisaragi as he saw the Little Kid that was on top of his Father. Ragna slowly began to open his Eyes and Began to Mumble something in his Breath "Dad You Okay there" Ragna Growl and began to stand up Sakura quickly get out of him as he Began to see his Daughter and Mumble again something about 'it was not a dream god dammit' after that he Kneeled to the height of his Daughter to see in her Eyes "so…" Ragna Began "are you telling me that I need to have 'that' with Noel to secured your future you disappear or something right" He finish while Sakura gave a Nod then turn to Jin who only shrugged his Shoulders Ragna Sigh and got up "Ok were going to find Noel let's see How she React to this" Jin Nod and Sakura jump over the shoulders of Ragna, the Grim reaper only Narrow his eyes at This and began to walk follow by his Young brother

At the same time in a Top of a Building

The Child that was saw in the Chapter 1 was slowly viewing Sakura, Ragna and Jin with a determined look but with a little of angry she began to Speak in a Low voice "How another maybe I will have a little of obstacle here but well I don't care I'm going to surpass her" she said with determination full voice.

She wore a Battle outfit that resemble so much to Ragna's Own but the Part of the chest has become for her size he have heterochromia eyes (different color of eyes) one Green and the other Hazel she have Spiky Brown Hair and two squirrel like ears and a Fluffy! Tail of a squirrel.

She grin before began to chase the three family while she run by building in building 'why I sense someone watching while I was saw the other oh well maybe is just my imagination'.

At the same time while the girl was running in a very top high building

A Boy of 15 years old was viewing the girl with a wide smile he was standing in a stance of a crossed arm position he let a sigh as he remove his hood that was covering his face his "damn such a lucky I have god" he said as he view the girl that was running from building to building.

He have a spiky auburn hair with brown eyes Okami was in the his back he wore a Red shirt with a Black Pants with three belts main ting the Pants on his Place he grew a Smile and say "Dad and his strange likes god blessed my blood" he said in a tone that everyone could say that was Joking but quickly grown serious as another voice said with a scowling yet sad voice said "Brother don't leave all alone by myself I was scared you dummy!" the voice was coming from a Little girl of 12 years old "God Hitomi you lost me in the first place god damn" the Girl known as Hitomi was about to punch his Brother but quickly regain his composure she just sigh and Said "So do you see anything interesting Eiji-nii-San" she Smiled as she Hug The Boy Known as Eiji he sigh before he Break the Hug Hitomi Pouted and Eiji Said "You Seemed like uncle Jin when he is Close to Dad Little Hitomi and for the Other thing well maybe I saw things but I will not tell a Shit Sis" Hitomi only keep silence and seconds later Eiji Was flying above the buildings…. Yes Hitomi Launch his Brother and Now is flying in the Sky.

"Damn it Hitomi!".

Returning to Jin Ragna and Sakura close to the NOL office

"Jin How the Fuck did you Know that Noel is Here?" Ragna ask as he keep Sakura in His Shoulders Jin only Grab a Phone from his Pocket and show to Ragna "Like this I put her a tracker so I could monitor her so I don't see his Face" Jin Grin What's-o-ever, after that Sakura Punch Jin in His Gut Making him Groan in Pain, Ragna Just saw that and had to admit that he feel A little Proud of his Future Daughter Ragna Kneeled and Said "You Said that you came from the Future but you didn't say What's different from this eh time line" He ask as he Caressed the hair of his Daughter Hitomi began to think then said "Well aunt Saya isn't the Hades Izanami Yuuki Terumi is dead and you lived happily with Mom Uncle Jin isn't a Psycho anymore and also he is Married with aunt Tsubaki" She finish while Ragna and Jin (The later still in Pain) just got amazed from what the little child said Ragna Grin and Grab Hitomi with his arm and he Put her in his Shoulder Sakura just laugh at this Jin saw this and couldn't help but Thought 'Brother is Happy right Now maybe this Help to get a Happy Life after the Hell he Life' he Thought with an Actual smile but groan again in Pain "That Hurts" Jin whisper as he began to crawl to follow the step of his Brother and his Nice after a while they reach the Office of the NOL Jin still crawling.

Inside of the Office

Makoto and Noel were there in the NOL office at Kagutsuchi why the hell they're in Kagutsuchi who knows but whatever. Noel see her Beastkin friend and Said "Hey Makoto don't you ever feel a Point in your life when something is going to pass in your life but you think is only a Idiotism and let the Thinking flow but then it Pass" Makoto see Noel and Nod "Well I got a feeling like that and very curious is that I Think Ragna-San is Involved in that presentiment" Makoto gave her friend a Playful smile and said "Oh don't you think is something about love or something like that isn't" Noel turn Red crimson and quickly said "No is Not that is only I don't know but Makoto don't tease me please" Noel Pleaded the door burst open only to see the "Grim Reaper" Jin (is still in the floor) and Sakura "Hello" Ragna Said as he approach the two with a Smile made Noel Blush a Little Makoto view the little girl and waved a Hand "Hello little girl who are you" Sakura grin a Little and Said "My Name Is Sakura" Makoto grab her and Said again "Where are your parents" Ragna Quickly glance at the little girl and said "He is Mine well Sakura can you explain please Sakura" Sakura nod and see the two surprised woman "I'm Came from the future and she is my mother (Points to Noel) so Basically My Complete Name is Sakura Bloodedge Vermilion pleasure to meet you mother" Noel smile very confused yet Nervous but One Part of her said 'a child with Ragna-san its great' she Pick her daughter and Hugged her happily with a Big smile "Hi my daughter" Sakura return the hug Makoto just still Surprised of what the little girl Just Said and with a Little of Jealous in His Eyes the Beastkin though 'What in Name of world Ragna you chose Noel and not me idiot' maybe it was a childish crush but Makoto grown feelings for the World most idiot sorry I mean the Most wanted criminal in the World but she is Jealous of his Best friend. Sakura suddenly grown serious and Broke the hug that she Just share with his Mother Everyone just see this with a Surprised and got More surprised when she summon Bolverk and Put the Arch Enemy too the Air and shot Many Bullets.

Suddenly a Shadow came from where she Shoot and Began to descent where she was the Same child that have that fluffy tail and Have the same Gloves of Makoto and that determinate face while she Gave an Angry face towards Sakura "Oh so you are her eh" The girl said as she View Sakura in a Way that will scared the Living crap of Azrael but in fact Sakura Wasn't she just view with an Angry face and Say "What was that little idiot" The other Girl gave a Annoyed 'Tch' as she star to charge over Sakura The Later do the Same as She charge over the other one. Sakura Fire another bullet but her constricted do a Little Hop and Punch In the Air the Punch was A centimeters of the Face of Sakura Give her a Kick making her Fly away she Run towards her and do a Jump to then do a Revolver Blast the Other girl Fall over his Back she Recovered and Jump she Graber Sakura and Quickly descend with her on the point of his the girl quickly smash her with is Tail Sakura slowly start to put in his Feet the girl Quickly put on top of her Sakura Groan said "who are you?" the girl Smile and Said

"My Name is Sora Bloodedge Nanaya"

At the Same Time in the office of Kagura Mutsuki

"How the Hell this could Happen" a pink two tail scientific said as she View a Two tail blond girl smiling, Tager Came on and Said "Um don't you think we should go to Where Ragna the Bloodedge is" Kokonoe quickly nod his Head and Grab the child and began to run Tager only thought one thing

'I feel sorry for Ragna'

Chapter End

* * *

 **Luis: well second Chapter down sorry if the Previous Chapter have mistakes By the Way if you want a specificaly girl have a Kid with ragna Just leave a Review don't be Afraid i'm not a villain like terumi**


	3. the 3 and 4 blooedge science and Magic

Chapter 3: the third and Four Bloodedge: Science and Magic

At the same time that everything with Ragna and Company is happening: Castle Alucard

"I never thought this could happen" the Rabbit Vampire said as she Watch the beautiful girl with blonde Hair that has the same ribbon of Rachel she has Pale skin the girl only smirk a little and say "well I'm here so yeah its Possible but the Fact that you and Dad have me prove that you love him isn't you" The little girl replied as she gave a Mischievous Smile towards Rachel a.k.a her Mother. Rachel Blush crimson red as she couldn't reply yes it's true that Rachel have feelings towards the 'Beast' Meanwhile that display was going on Valkenhayn R Hellsing one of the Six Heroes and Butler of the House of the Vampire was viewing with a Annoyed face on it with a single thought in his Mind the thought was.

'I'm going to destroy that Punk and going to tear them apart for this calamity.'

In the office of The NOL in Kagutsuchi

Sakura and Sora was Just continuum fighting with a decided face of her own as the Adults just view with the most cautious way Possible until one decided to talk "Um did Sora said Bloodedge Nanaya" Said the Bloodedge as he Saw the other ones "Umm yeah I think I heard that too" Said the Fake hero as he view the Amazing power two little girls could Cause so much destruction yeah they're literally destroying all the NOL office of Kagutsuchi "Should I…. I go to separate them before this be a Bloody hell (the others one gave a Nod) ok here I go" said the Father of the two of them as he began to walk over the young girls in front of them, when he got close enough he grab the two of them by the neck of his Clothes and lift up the Air "Now the Both of you stop your fighting right Now" Ragna Said in a Serious voice, both girl quickly stop and see his dad and in a Unison Tone Said "Yes Dad" Ragna Quickly shiver and led the two girls in the ground and Said "Well Explain yourself right Now both of you" The other Part of the confusion get over where Ragna are and See fine actually the other girl and actually resemble a little of Maokoto´s Appearance but as well of Ragna. The two girls look each other and said in unison Again.

"Where your daughters of another future's"

Meanwhile this display was going on let see another part of Kagutsuchi shall we?

Another 2 child was Walking down the streets of Kagutsuchi well two girls to be very specific with silver hair well one but the other whit e white. The 1rst girl smile two the other as she hugged her happily the other return the hug "come on sister let see mom shall we?" the other girl smile as she and her sister run toward a place a certain office of the NOL.

With Hitomi in a very large building again.

The girl that launched his own Brother was see the two girls as they began two go to the NOL of Kagutsuchi she sigh and said to herself "well I need to move too as well" she Said as she got up.

She wore a Dress that consist in a skirt a Black Jacket and a White Shirt she Have Black long Hair her eyes was a Bloody red Eyes but the Most characteristic Fact of his Air was a long cable with a Plug that was Naturally there she Have above his Head a Nirvana's thing (you Know the thing that she had above his head) a little collar with a Yellow like gold gem was in his mid-section of his Breast she have Pale skin she put one Hand in his Hip and the other in his Cable and Said with a Smile.

"Now too found Mom and Mom Celica"

With the other ones well to be more specific with Kokonoe Tager Celica and Minerva and Kagura?

"Why did you drag me along with you it's strange" said one perverted as everyone now as Kagura Mutsuki the womanizer that everyone dislikes or likes. "You shut up I have more things too think about it than you little womanizer" Kokonoe said as she watched the little girl that was Walking along with the red devil the Womanizer and the Mad scientist "Sorry but can you said your name Again" ask the mother of the child yeah Kokonoe had a child with who well maybe you had to guess the Man. "Oyuki Bloodedge A Mercury" the little girl said as she wore Kokonoe outfit with a little of changes and had that two cores of Ragna´s blazblue in his 2 hands.

Kagura Sigh as he began to whisper too Tager "Maybe this is a little type of question but when she Appear" The man Said as he point to her with his Hand "I don't known Kokonoe kept getting that for her and only her" Kagura Gave a Nod and see that a Flying object was Above them "What"

Meanwhile the two men were Talking Celica was just viewing in front and with a Sad smile she thought 'well maybe I was not the selected one for Ragna'

Return to Ragna and the others

Sora and Sakura just saw his Father as he just let out a Sigh and Said "Ok you are (Points too Sora) are my Child with Makoto right (she nod) How the hell that can Happen"

"Well It can be by very points interactions but Really Dad I Was your only Kid why another" Ragna Gave a little nervous Chuckle and said "First not my fault second you are the only ones Right" after Ragna finished that sentence Eiji got Pass through the Building with a Loud 'Thud'. Eiji began to see in front and he just got shocked as he saw his Father.

'Crap'

Chapter End

* * *

 **Luis: yeah i known this chapter was Short but i complete and the ones who already gave a Woman with Ragna You Just Have too wait until i put them on don't worry going to put them on See you Later Bye**


	4. Extra chapter Sakura

Luis: Hi my dear fans of this history here is the New chapter whose it a extra chapter in this one we are gonna see how Ragna and Noel got together

* * *

Extra Chapter: Sakura

A very long time in the future leaving the Actual time line

Ragna the Bloodedge sigh as he sits down in a chair of the 13th Hierarchal City of Kagutsuchi one Hand in his head and the other in his leg "Maybe I don't got in a Perfect life after all the hell I gone through grr" Ragna let out a Simple and Easy Groan as he try to sleep but the Playing of the child's or something close to him didn't let him had that Peaceful time.

As was Ragna referring it was this.

After all the scramble of the Embryo he almost transformed in the Black beast because the Plans of his dear sister have been almost killed by his own Brother. well many things Happen in his time line but he can just said that he don't had fun he Known People that didn't Know exist Meet Very Kind of People that he Think he don't know exist but the Most Important of All he Meet a Love that he Just had to save to let her continue her Life:

Noel Vermillion.

He Just Fall in love with her by a certain time he don't Know when but he just Fall in love with that idiot "I'm Crazy I had to admit but I still need to tell Noel but How god" he Let out a another annoyed sigh and said "Maybe Jin can Help me after that he is Married with Tsubaki" yeah his Little Brother Is Married with a Perfect Lady well he isn't a Psycho anymore by the Way. Ragna Got up and search for the Kisaragi.

While Ragna Search for his Little Brother let see Noel and her other two friends.

Noel was Hanging with his Three Friends of course Makoto Tsubaki and Her "Is a long time since the Embryo pass but I still having energies for More Fights and that kind of Things but oh well what about you Tsubaki" Tsubaki just sigh and said in response "you Know that I Can't because of my new coming Baby" she Said as he rub his Belly Makoto just Laughed nervous and scratched the Back of his Head "Yeah sorry I Forgot about that oh well what about you Noel" Said Girl was Just thinking about a certain Former Criminal. Yeah Noel fall out for the 'Grim Reaper' as he just fall for the former office of the NOL "Maybe I just crazy" she said in a Whisper for herself. Makoto touch the shoulder of his friend and Said "Noel you okay there you space out" but Nothing the thoughts of Ragna was More Powerful more than his Friend. Noel Sigh and turn to Makoto with a Pleaded Look and said.

"Teach me how I should conquered Ragna's-san Hearts"

Both Tsubaki and Makoto just looked at each other and Nod

With Ragna Again

Ragna arrived at the NOL office of Kagutsuchi he sigh in frustration and enter only to see the Major Kisaragi along with the Womanizer and his assistant Hibiki Kohaku. Ragna approach the Group of Men that are talking about distinct things about how Jin will be as a Father you Know the Normal things "Hello Guys" he said as he Approach to them "Hello Ragna" Said Kagura as he View said guy coming to them "Brother how I'm going to Help you Today" Ragna Smile to his actual not Yanderish Brother and Said

"Can you teach me how I should get a Date with Noel?"

All the Men just view Ragna with a Smile and Said "Of course Ragna"

Return to the three friends.

"Ok Noel let's Begin with the Basics things about Date Ragna-Kun" said the Beast kin squirrel as he View his friend that was sitting down in a Chair "The first of all things is to Know when Ragna-Kun is Going to ask your first date" Makoto said as Noel Write down everything in a Notebook.

Return to the Idiots and Ragna

The Blond hair Young man Known as Baka-ragi Sorry I Mean Jin Kisaragi was having a Large Board and looking to his Brother as he Sat down in a Chair while the other two gentlemen was in the other sides waiting for an Order. Jin Began as he put one hand in the Board "Listen Brother to Win a Date with Noel you had to wait until she comes to you and ask you to your date"

Returning to the three Friends

Tsubaki Continue what Makoto left as he View the Young woman in question "Remember Noel you had to wait until Ragna Came to you and ask you that date if you go to get your date it Means you are an Easy woman and Ragna don't going to let you had that easy (Noel Gasp at that)" Tsubaki said as a totally expert in this Kind of stuff, Makoto just step forward to teach her as well "Make Ragna-Kun grown in Jealous get close to other Men when he is close to you and in click of hours you will had a Baby with him in other words he will fall for you I as secure you" Makoto said as he put a Thumb up. Noel write everything and said with a Simple Words something very significate to her two Friends and hug the both of them happily.

"Thank you Girls you are the Best of this world"

After saying that she run up.

Returning to Ragna and the Others

Ragna was carefully trying to understand What the Guys said "Remember Ragna you had to let her jealous form or trying to let her feelings towards you afloat to the bottom of everything" said Kagura as Hibiki and Jin Nod in agreement. Ragna became uneasy by this what Happened if Noel doesn't had the same feelings towards him Ragna Smile and said "Thanks Guys I Mean it" He show a Small smile comforting the guys as he got out the Building.

With Noel

"What Happened if Ragna-san doesn't had the same feelings for me" Noel said for herself as she run searching said Former criminal, she stop as she view the Sky it was clear not compared to another Days she Smiled she didn't know why she smile but she does "I hope one day I got my own baby it has Pass many things since the Embryo that I lost track of everything well not everything Tsubaki is Waiting a child of Kisaragi-Senpai Makoto and Carl-Kun are Married and me I'm a lone the life sure it's strange" Noel let out a chuckle as she walk without no directions he is in the Chinese restaurant who've that Noel got there don't fricking idea but oh well she is entering there.

Let see Ragna Shall we

Ragna groan as he sit up in a Park many thoughts come to his Mind as he just let it fly with another question "Strange" he said to Himself "Even though all the shit of fighting's and all I want a fight now" Just at the cue a fluffy tail came out of Nowhere and hit Ragna in the Face he fall of his Chair at the impact of the Punch. "Ouch" he said as he rubbed his Face. The tail revealed someone that Ragna see as Woman with squirrel traits; "Fufu" the squirrel woman laughed mischievous as she Saw Ragna Grab the hilt of Blood-scythe "I see so did you want to fight right so, Fight with me" The figure appeared not to be other of no one other than Makoto Nanaya "Really?" That's the only think can Ragna ask/Said in this Moment "ok don't hold down Makoto" Makoto smirk as he remove his outfit revealing her combat outfit.

Tsubaki appeared of nowhere and step many steps back to be cautious, because when Ragna and Makoto fight is the lively hell. The two of them grab respective weapons.

(Authors Note: Put Rebellion II)

 ** _The Wheel of Fate is turning_**

 ** _Rebel 1_**

 ** _Action!_**

Ragna Run towards Makoto as she Jump in Midair to leave a Blow in his Head **"Impact"** Makoto said as pull down only one Weapon and leave Ragna in the floor as he coughed a little but quickly regain his feet he dash again towards Makoto he do a uppercut to lift his sword in midair then do a **'Soul Eater'** attack to do the same then do a **"Inferno divider" (** Version D **)** Ragna then do a Uppercut then do a straight Punch then he falls down. As Makoto land harshly in the ground, she quickly regain into his feet then she charge towards Ragna she grab him as his tail began to deliver punch with his tail and then hit him finally as he begun to descend Makoto run as she delivering a charge Uppercut with 'Tonfa' (Author Notes: That's the Name of her Weapons if you don't know.) a Level 3 to be Précised. Ragna recovered in midair he grab Blood-scythe and Shout " **Belial edge** " He said as he descend down with great speed he Managed to hurt Makoto a Little leaving her stunned a little to then do a " **Gauntlet Hades** " he Jump cover his feet in darkness as he Spun over then do a Large amount of Darkness in Black beast like claw came over and Managed to steal life with that attack. Makoto quickly regain his composure and her crest appeared behind her Making Ragna Groan and put in defense Waiting the Attack of the Beastkin " **The heat's enough to burn**!" she said as a Giant Image of Makoto appeared as she Said that words and began to charge when she was exactly at the level 3 of her gauntlets she said with force " **Big Bang Smash"** after that a Massive fist of Energy came of a Portal of Energy it reach to Ragna who can sense the Pull out "Maybe this was a Bad idea for me" Ragna Said basically beat up, well Makoto wasn't Better.

But Ragna.

Was the worst several cuts was on his clothes as well of bleeding with the cuts and he barely regain on his Feet maybe with all the Battle finished Ragna became weak but the Embryo was also the Fault of his actual state as well the fact of the Because that shit he also lost his Memories but he quickly regain again those Precious Memories also the Bad the Exactly point is that he even lose a Battle with 'that' Brat. He will never forgive his Name.

Naoto Kurogane.

Brown Hair as well of those Brown eyes of him. Don't understand badly of course the guy was Strong he has even to use his Blazblue.

Still he Lose towards him.

Reason? Of course the reason he Lose towards that Brat was of Course his drive he used and still he don't believe it what the Name of His drive was:

Bloodedge.

"Hey Ragna-kun you surrender already" The Voice of Makoto interrupted very harsh the train of his thoughts of the Former Criminal. Ragna Placed Blood-scythe back on his Section of the own said thing as he Grab very thigh his sword "Who said that" he said with confidence "I'm just starting" he continue to said as he run towards Makoto said woman put her Eyes in The Body of Ragna, 'maybe I got two far with him' She thought as Ragna Clash his Sword with the Beastkin Weapons the two of them separated and Clash the two weapons Making a Large Group of Sparks Leaving as they Clash they're weapons " **Inferno divider!** " he Shout as his Weapon became with Darkness as Makoto Couldn't Protect herself in the case the Rose her Body but Ragna didn't bother with the Fact of Makoto he do a Uppercut but he quickly dismiss that and Said " ** _Blood Kain Idea_** " yes he Used his Overdrive as Makoto was still unbillable, but Ragna Attack yet Again " **Belial Edge** " he Descend Graving Makoto with his Sword when he was In the ground his Crest Appeared and Slam his sword in the Ground as the Massive Sword turn into a Great scythe and Began to attack Makoto he Swung his scythe and A large Claw of the Black Beast appear attacking repeatable, Said claw launch Makoto Harshly leaving her Unconscious.

 ** _Over._**

 ** _Drive._**

 ** _Finish_**

 ** _Ragna._**

 ** _Win._**

(Authors Note: Stop the Track)

Ragna Sigh and Put the Massive sword in his Place, he Said as he Began to leave "Bye Tsu" he said as he Wave towards Tsubaki or his Sister in Law, who only Sigh and Get close to his Friend still unconscious Body "Well you Want a Fight and you Lose Irony" Tsubaki Grab the Body of Makoto and began to leave where Litchi Was

With Noel

"I'm full" Noel Said as he Rest in the bank where Ragna Previously sit as she Rub her Belly man she Ate a lot when she Was in a Restaurant "Noel" A _Very_ know Voice said as Noel Turn Around and see his crush: Ragna the Bloodedge "R-ragna-San what are you doing here" She ask with a Small smile He return the gest as he Shrugged his Shoulders "I got into a Fight with Makoto I win and after I bet her I came here May I Sit?" Noel Nod as Ragna Took Sit down Next to Noel the two quickly shit down as they Saw each other with Blush Faces 'ah god Dammit why can't I do anything about this thing' he thought as Noel Appeared more Embarrassed with herself.

'ah Screwed this' he thought before taking both of shoulders of the girl and Kissed her with force, but Surprised enough Noel Return the Kiss it was a Slow yet very idiotic Kiss but for Ragna and Noel it was A Beautiful kiss like when two lovers wait for a Baby or a Very Special Moment. After the two of them separated Noel Look at Ragna with a Blush Face and Ragna in the same face.

"Noel I Love you" Ragna Said as he caressed his Cheek, in that Moment the Heart of Noel was Beating so Hard that she could feel her Heart will explode "I love you too Ragna-San" and With that words the two of them Kiss another time with More Knowledge as Ragna Play with the Locks of the Blond Hair Woman as Noel Caressed the Back of HER man the Two separated away and quickly look into each other eyes "I Was scared that you will not return my Feelings Noel" Noel Gave Ragna a Giggle and Said "I was Afraid too Ragna-san" Ragna Chuckle a Little and kiss Noel Again when they separated they talk a little "Then Noel will you be My girlfriend?" Ragna Ask as his Face turn Red crimson "But of course Ragna-San" with another Smile Ragna Grab the Hand of Noel and began to Walk.

Several Months Later

After the Relationship of Ragna and Noel start they Begun as A happy couple Ragna Been the Same serious as Always and Protective very Protective Boyfriend um yeah I got over another theme well Now we see Ragna in Jewelry Yeah a Jewelry now he got out of the Store with a Little Ring?.

It was Ring with a Little Gem in the Point of the certain object but the Most significate part was the decoration of the ring It has point of Guns like decoration in the Superior Part.

He sighs and began to make a decision until a voice stop him in the Tracks.

"Yo Ragna-Kun" a Male voice said as a Figure came from a Building it was 'that' Brat "Hey Naoto what are you doing" Naoto only shrug a little and Said "Kill time I Was bored so I was spending time how are you doing" he said with a Smile "I'm fine as you can see but thinking can you go I need to think of a little things" He ask with a Smile, Naoto only Smile and Start to climb a Tall building losing the sight of Him Ragna return his Attention towards the ring and Proceed to Walk in order find Noel.

After a While in the Park

Noel sit in a Bank in the Park as the Wind flow through her hair as she View the Horizon with a Little of unstirred feeling, until a Hand was Put in her eyes she smile as he know that Play "Hey Ragna Stop" until That the Hand got out as said Man smile towards her "hey Noel how are you doing" he Said as he Sit close to her "Nothing just thinking" he said a little cut, Ragna Hug her as he Ask while Play with her Hair "what are you thinking?" Noel Groan a Little as she Cuddle in the Chest of her Boyfriend "I just thinking of (cut a little and sigh) well I just thinking we been a couple a long time but Ragna-San I just want to live Happy with You Marry you had a Baby with you" She said as he look to his Boyfriend with those eyes that will convince anyone. Ragna Sigh at his girlfriend and Put one Hand in his Pocket and Kneeled while he put up Noel, she saw this confused 'what was he is going to do' she Tough as he Saw her Boyfriend Pull out a Little ring 'could be' she though with Happiness as Ragna said Simple Words with a very affection sound.

"Noel will you Mary me?"

Noel Jump towards Ragna with Tears of Happiness as Ragna return the Gest but he Note that The Ring was not in his hand he saw in front and Smile.

Noel was already inserting the Ring in her Finger.

"Well my little Noel" he said catching her Attention "lets informed the others about this" Noel Stop him as he was going to get up "No Ragna-San let's have a little of Private time" She said seductively as Ragna quickly Grab her hand understanding the Point. They get up and go to the house of Ragna.

The House of Ragna.

"Wow this is Your House Ragna-san" she said as she admires the house of her Finance.

It was a little House well put out with Many decorations of Minis Dead's Spike's-San (Author Notes: well I'm not good doing description of houses People clothes or things P.D I don't know why but Dead spike-san is the best of this world) and had a little Kitchen a Refrigerator a Sofa many other rooms and of course the Bedroom of Ragna.

"Yep" he simply said as he Hug her from Behind and Grab her Hips and turn her around with a Perverted Smile.

(Author Note: Next scene Rated M)

Noel quickly Kiss him as Ragna return the Kiss while a Hand travel to her leg and put her in the sofa Noel Moan as the Tongue of Ragna was entering his own, Noel Gave Pass to his Tongue and Let it Dance in her Mound with the Moan of Noel fulfill his Mouth. One Hand of Ragna came to her Breast and gave her a little grip making another Moan came from his Throat, the two of them separated searching air with the Hand of Ragna still in her breast, with Playful smile the hand of Noel go down until he reach his Member that was a little 'active' "You are quite pervert eh Ragna or my body is too much for you" Ragna Smirk as he Grab the other Breast of Noel "tchh don't get cocky Noel is Because those perky little breast of Yours they're screaming that grab them a pinch them with my gusto" he said and began to undress himself, Noel do the same and soon both of them was only in boxers and Her in her Panties and bra they didn't said anything as Noel caught his lips with her own between the Kiss words came as a Mumbling the words come Of Ragna's own and an answer from Noel's. when suddenly Ragna put Noel doll like body cautious in the bed as he separated from the kiss and began to leave little kiss in her neck as he gave a smile as he hear the soft moans from Noel mouth. As Ragna began to leave the part of Noel Neck as he began to descend to the stomach when he was in the Stomach Ragna began to bite her stomach with his Theets with one hand still placed in her Perky breast as he began to pay more attention to said Breast with one hand as the other one was in her Hips his mouth leave the stomach and began to lick the breast of her through her cloth who was moan loudly giving Ragna more reason to continue and make him smile with pervert and satisfaction, until Noel grave him and made a Little of grip and turn him over make her in top of Him she down a hand to his built over her boxer and began to massage making Ragna start to groan and let out a littles moan with more of her Touch. Noel get out of him and she stare a little Blank over his finance built in his Boxer she got enough courage to pull down the cloth that was in the way, when she do it he was shocked it was Big enough to let her think many things as she get close her head towards his Masculinity . when Noel was close enough he licked a little and she took a little in her mouth as she began to give him a little of Pleasure to Ragna who was growling in pleasure as Noel forward on ford to give Pleasure to the men who she loves. Ragna Again Grab her breast as Noel let out a Little Moan over. Noel separated from the Masculinity of Ragna she Sat in his Lap as Ragna Grip his Arms around her Mid-section and Said "Take me Ragna make completely yours" She Pleaded. Ragna Put her carefully in the sofa as he grab the soaking wet cloth of Noel and Put apart to reveal his socking Pussy as Ragna line his Member towards her entrance "You Ready for this Noel" She Gave a Nod as Ragna thrust his Throbbing Member towards the Hymen of his Noel, Soon he was there He look towards Noel as she Gave a Nod in response as he began to pull out until the tip was there only to do then a Thrust as he ripped the Hymen of Noel.

Noel gave a scream in complete Pain as Ragna finally made her a Real Woman "You Ok there" he ask as he have an apolitical look "Yeah I'm Fine just give a Moment" Ragna nod as Noel began to accommodate to the size of Ragna, she Gave a Nod as Ragna Wisper to her Ear "I'm going to start slowly" And began to Move both of The Hips of her and of his own with a Slow rhyme as Noel Moan a little. Ragna Begun to do his thrust more fast and Power full making his Noel Moan Louder and Louder, Ragna's Mouth grab one of her Breast as he Fuck Noel with all his Force "Noel I'm going to" Ragna trailed of as he began to Give more thrust into her "Do it Ragna I'm almost there too" she said before Ragna Grab her and Making sit her in his lap "Lets cum together then" he said as his soon to be wife the two of them gave a Lustful sound as booth where heavily panting from the section they got. The two lay in the Coach as Ragna Hug Noel with a happy smile he said "Good Night Noel" he said as he gave her a kiss in her forehead as get into sleep Noel do the same just this time she Put the two of their still naked Form a Blanket that was there.

The next Morning

Ragna began to awake open heavy his eyes and notice that his Wife was gone he sat up and go get himself changed into a New spare of clothes, he sigh and leave the House smelling the Air of the environment as he began to leave with heavy foot stomps in the go until he found Jin Kagura and Hibiki "Hello Guys" he said energical as he got close to them "Hello Brother something interesting happened last night" Jin said with a Mocking voice, Ragna chose to Blush and turn to the other site and said "I'm going to be Marriage with Noel" he said leaving the guys stunned the reactions where this.;

Jin Fall down style cartoon. Kagura just gave gulp's sounds and quickly do the same as Jin and Hibiki Just clap with Happiness. Ragna gave a Smile and wave good bye towards the guys.

With Noel.

"Congratulations Noel!" the two friends of Noel said as they saw a little Pregnant test that has Positive "Thanks girls I don't Know is strange" Said a very stressed Noel as she Panic herself "Why isn't this what Have you expecting" Said Makoto as she gave her friend a little push with her fist "Yeah something like that (turn the other way) bye guys" she left and a few space was got from where the Girls and her are she found his Fiancée "Ragna" she call him with a Sweet voice which him turn and saw her "HI My sweet Noel" he said as he embrace her in a hug which was return with a Little with embarrassed "Um Ragna I need to tell you something" Noel said as his face grew red with a Blush before continue seeing the face of confused from Ragna "I'm Pregnant" she admitted looking how the color from Ragna's face gone "What" he ask a little confused, before embrace her in a Hug "Thank you Noel" He whisper as he hug her "Why Ragna?" she ask "because you made me the most Happy person in this World" he said and made her feel very Happy.

Many Months after that.

After the Weeding from Ragna and Noel was got pull off. Noel and Ragna was in their house as Noel was cuddling in Ragna as he sat in the couch, of course after many months go on the Belly of Noel where considerable big "Ragna" She call out "What Happen Noel" he ask "I'm think I'm in labor" she Said rather calmly. Ragna didn't said anything as she leapt her in his Arm in a just married position and run towards Litchi's clinic

Litchis Clinic

As Ragna enter very exhausted Litchi Jump from where she was sitting and look at the former criminal "Sorry I don't have time to explain she's in labor" Litchi just Nod and proceed to hit a great Punch in his head leaving him partially unconscious as Noel land safely. The doctor procced to let her in a Room to give her a descent birth, Ragna wake a little dizzy but she continues to walk towards the room.

In the room

Noel was constantly painting as Litchi Gave her indications of what to do "Ok Noel-Chan please breath Ragna is going to be in a Second" as in the cue the Grim reaper enter a little dazed "Ragna I need you to the side of Noel" He Nod and got close to where Noel is and hold her arm up "Noel please breath and Push a Little" the doctor said as Noel push as she was told "Another time Noel" and another push "Ok almost there and the final" she said as Noel push with More force this time. Noel smile to hear the little baby's cry "Here Noel your new Baby" Litchi said with a Blanket entering the little Baby towards her. Who was crying and whimpering a little.

Ragna smile as Noel got the little bund in her Hands as the baby stomp crying make her smile "So Ragna what is going to be her name" she said towards Ragna who was thinking until he decided to talk "Sakura, Sakura Bloodedge Vermillion" He said as Noel giggle towards his answer.

Chapter End

* * *

Luis: it was long for sure and im exam period so im going to update this thing a little slowly and by the way the extra chapters are gonna to got out when i had inspiraction by the way good bye


	5. The 5 Bloodedge: Justice

Blazblue fight for be a Bloodedge

 ** _OM (Ouroboros master): well sorry about being so late with this chapters but I in any way y could found the inspiration for this Ones we'll I let you read freely bye for the moment_**

* * *

Chapter 4: the 5 bloodedge: justice

In orient town

A portal was open in Orient town as a little girl with beautifully reddish sort of color of Hair got out of the portal and got her face planted in the cold street "Are you alright" a very Nice person Better Known as Litchi ask as she saw the little fall down by face.

The little girl slowly put herself up all and smiles towards her a Very kind smile, she was a Beautiful little girl with heterochromia eyes; one blue and the other a Kind green, the little girl gave a smile and said in a childish voice with a little of courtesy and respect

"I'm fine thank you for your concern".

she gave a bow and run towards a different direction leaving Litchi confused, but she shrugged and said in her thoughts 'there goes my opportunity to make her cosplay' she thought while walking leaving the little child alone with her thoughts. 'I need to found mommy and daddy' and with that she keep running a little smile on her face.

Kagutsuchi NOL office a minute after Eiji land from the 'little' fly his sister gave him

After Eiji land, Ragna start to sweat like a crazy man as he saw the child. Before he coul speak Sakura came over To Eiji with a serious expression in her face well not that serious she also look enraged and she said with a demonically voice "who are you" Eiji without a care of the expression of Sakura he got up and simply said "Eiji" he said as look around the office of the NOL.

"Full name" she said now a glare right to Eiji, he sigh in completely frustration and gave a groan towards her "I will not said anything about me (see Sakura) less to you" he said harshly, still felling the glare from the woman in front of him "you're starting to piss me of you little punk" the last part caught Up Eiji's attention and now he was the one glaring at Sakura "Brat" he Mumbled "I much more older than you" he replied with a smirk. Sakura has now a vein popping out her head "Shut up" she said as she was getting out her bolverk. As she put the wapons in his forehead Eiji let out a little chuckle with a smirk as he puts his hand in the hilt of Ookami "you want to fight punk" Eiji said now very enraged as he unleashed Ookami with a serious face. Sakura didn't seem to be afraid instead she just grab her bolverk and gave a nod. Ragna (who was watching the display of the two) back away knowing the fight that it was going to put throughout.

Sakura was the first in charge at Eiji who grab his Ookami and block the incoming attack of bolverk, then with his foot he kick her away from her with a very tight grip he swing his blade meeting the bolverk of Sakura and with another swing the blade was engulfed in a black aura and said " ** _Primal_** " he said swinging the blade finally met the body of Sakura then turn around and punch her with his fist and then kick her to the air Sakura quickly got up and grab the bolverk to put her to the ground and shoot " ** _Chain revolver_**!" She shout pulling the trigger of her weapon hitting Eiji, she land in the ground and quickly launch bolverk to Eiji, the weapon spinning constantly on him making him groan in pain, the weapon got in her hand again. She turn a round the two weapons in her hand now. " ** _Spring raid_** " she said spinning around blasting and gave him a kick with her feet and creating a wave using her gun. "Okay you're strong" Eiji said grabbing the Ookami to swing it again giving a clash with the bloodscythe of Sakura.

"Flattery won't work" she said putting away the bloodscythe to swing it again meeting again with a sword a Bloodscythe to be specific.

"...So you have one too" Sakura said viewing the sword "but of course" he said slowly and simple "you want to know my full name right well I said it (sigh) My full name is Eiji bloodedge A Mercury" he said whie giving a smile. Sakura gave a step behind with a shocked expression "A Mercury you're Aunt Celica and Dad child" she said , Eiji gave a nod with a small smile while Sakura just gave a dubmfull smile and grab again her bolverk "Die you son of a" she cut herself before firing many bullets to him. Eiji just run away while he dodge the bullet of Sakura 'God dammit' he though while running away from Sakura. He jump up above a Green hair man who just crouch and seeing the display. Hazama just follow the scene with his eyes everyone gave a strange look at Hazama "Terumi what are you doing here" Ragna ask as he saw the man that has a smirk plastered in his Face but he gave a sigh "please Rags I told you like a million of times Hazama the names Hazama please"

Hazama shook his head in pure defeat and denial then continue to see the run from Eiji who have now a Bazooka where the fuck get that shit? Oh well now he gave it and it fire many projectiles of bazooka at Sakura "Where did he got that bazooka?" Everyone ask with a sweeatdrop as they saw Eiji running In front of them. With a sigh Ragna grab the collar neck of the shirt of Eiji who gave a small Yelp at his Father action, then he grab the hand of his daughter and lift both in the air "Sora" Ragna began said girl only gave a gasp as she replied slowly "yes dad" she said "just come here" Ragna just sigh as her daughter come close.

"now explain well how exactly you came from another time line how I have a child with Noel Makoto and Celica" he said, even though he don't want to accept the fact that he Have a child with them "well" Eiji began looking at his sister Sakura and Sora "it's very difficult you know" Sora said scratching the back of her Head "great only explain already" Hazama look too them before speaking "it's thanks to the timeline right" Hazama Grin even more and open his Eyes slowly as he saw the child of his nemesis gave a little nod "yeah that's exactly what would be our case" The three of them said in unison "please explain" Noel said following by a nod from Makoto.

Before they could even talk the door burst open hitting Ragna in the head, The hit had enough force that Ragna let out Eiji and Sakura and Began to roll over the elevator of the NOL and accidentally press the button to begun descended towards the cauldron. Kokonoe gave a giant growl as he search Ragna, when she didn't see Ragna she point to the small group except the child's mostly Sakura hide behind Noel and Sora behind Makoto and Eiji only back away because in his timeline Kokonoe always scared him.

"Where's Ragna?" She ask with a low growl and with a cold tone Hazama point to the elevator before saying. "Well the door (he motioned the fall door that was near Jin) hit him and apparentlKy he roll to the elevator and well" he said before walking to the elevator "now he is in the floor 10 poor Rags" he said with a sigh. Noel notice a little girl that was grabbing the leg of Kokonoe tightly "who is she Kokonoe" Kokonoe look at Oyuki for a moment before she turn again to Noel "well she's my..." And of course because Kokonoe was the same to Ragna she didn't want to accept the fact that she is a mother. "Well Kokonoe what is her to you" Noel said trying to sound pissed off because she managed to get an image of the albino in that little girl "she's my..." Oyuki that was hearing everything become very pissed off she said in loud tone "I'm her daughter!" She snapped causing everyone to put their attention in her.

"God you're noisy" Eiji mumbled as he put one hand in his head, she momentarily view Eiji before turning again to everyone "so you are professor daughter ah" Makoto said as he launch an punch to Kagura who start flirting with Noel "Stay away from her you idiot" Makoto said with a cold infernal voice, that managed to scare the crap out of Kagura who let out a scared yelp and run away as he trip over a boiled egg that he destroyed completely.

Hazama Let out an scared yell and then look at Kagura in a very scary face, with a simple though In his mind he launch a Ouroboros Chain to him. The snake like chain bite Kagura arm the Black Knight let out a scream as he felt three magical circles grab Him and he was brought to Hazama who begun to use his **_'Eternal coils of the dragon serpent_** ' to begun to use his Knife and attack him. The painful scream of Kagura could be hear to the NOL of Kagutsuchi to the NOL of All the Ikagura federation.

Meanwhile.

Hibiki Kohaku let out a sigh as he grab a medical pack from nowhere to head towards the most close Ship carried to head towards Kagutsuchi and to think a way to see in his mind how damaged was Kagura. And another scream was heard he let out a sigh another time. "I should considered try and found another Job" he whispered wield he Face palmed.

Let's see Ragna shall wee.

Ragna slowly put himself up and saw that he was in the Cauldron "dammit all" he said with a sigh as he slowly put himself up to see the scenario before him.

As always it has this weird fog and another types of objects near the edge of the cauldron and of course the Cauldron that have every Office of the NOL but the important thing that was in the Cauldron mostly in this cauldron was the strange looking armor in front of him. Hakumen scoffed as he felt the power of the Black beast, with a graceful yet very loudly sound he turn and saw Ragna with his Ookami in Both of His Claw-Like Hands.

"Black beast" Hakumen said as he took a fighting stance, Ragna growl not really wanting to have a little 'spare' match with the Masked freak in front of him. "Listen you masked freak get the hell out of my way I'm not in the mood Right now" obviously no one in this world wouldn't listen to Ragna and Hakumen wasn't the exception of that rule.

"Come on Black beast I will End You Right Now!" he scream in a powerful voice as he took his trademark stance " ** _I am the White Void, I am the Cold Steel, I am the Just Sword, with blade in hand i will reap the sins of this world and cleanse it in the Fires of Destruction! I am Hakumen, the end has come!_** " With that a strange blue circle that has many strange symbols appeared beneath the foot of Hakumen his hair flew a little before goes back to his original position. Ragna tense a little before he smirk a little.

"Well no regrets right" Ragna yelled grabbing his right arm " ** _Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! Now Engaging The Idea Engine! BlazBlue, activated_** " and with that the crest of Ragna appeared behind him for a little while before a black aura begun to sorounder him and black feather like Ravens leave when the body of Ragna move and Bloodscythe was brighting a blood red aura cover it. "Here I come you masked freak" Ragna yelled grabbing his sword.

(Author notes: put Black and White if you want it of course)

 ** _The_**

 ** _Wheel of Fate is Turning_**

 ** _Rebel 1_**

 ** _Action_**

Ragna rushed towards Hakumen using Bloodscythe to slash him, the hero simple swing his blade meeting Ragna's blade the two part away Now Hakumen was the one who was rushing towards his Enemy, when Hakumen was close enough he used one attack " ** _Crimson Lotus_** " he said using the handle of Ookami to hit Ragna in the gut " ** _Lotus_** " The he said first giving The 'grim reaper' a low Kick too then a full kick launching Ragna and get hit in the wall. Hakumen took a stance again " ** _The end has come Black beast_** " Hakumen slowly said as he lifted his sword into the air and his Crest appeared behind Him " _ **Empty sky form**_ _"_ he slash the sword to the ground and It makes a " ** _summer advance_** " wave of white power that was send to Ragna. The 'grim reaper' slowly made his way to stand up and he saw the energy that Was coming towards him, he jumped and managed to avoid the attack.

When he was in land he grab his sword " ** _Carnage scissors_** " he said as his Crest appeared. Ragna rush forward as he made his way to Hakumen. Even though Ragna couldn't see him Hakumen smirk and took a stance, Ragna see this but he decided to continue. When Ragna's blade was going to touch Hakumen a red circle appeared in front of Him stopping Ragna in a dead zone " ** _Empty sky form_** " he said slowly moving himself before he launched over Ragna cutting him " _ **Yukikaze**_ " he said as a strange line of white energy before more start cutting the Black beast to finally one and the strong cut him send him fly a little.

Ragna let out a sharp yell in pain but when he was close in the ground he use one hand to put himself up, he rush toward Hakumen using his foot to hit him and manage to hit him then slash him too then attack using his fist that was flowing a purple aura " ** _Hell's fang_**!" He shout punching the Hero in the gut to then launch him in the air using one of the Black beast head, red orbs leaving Hakumen's body to recover Ragna's health. Ragna grip his sword in a tight grab as he saw how Hakumen get hit in the most close wall and he was returning to him " ** _Inferno divider_** " he said Rosing Hakumen with his sword in a normal state to lifting him up to do an Uppercut to then do a ax kick that again red orbs of light leave again the body of his enemy's body. Hakumen clash in the ground and bounce a little, Ragna was close to the hero in the air.

" ** _Soul Eater"_** Using his signature Drive Ragna grab his sword to convert in a part of the Black beast too. then he fall in the ground " ** _Soul Eater_** " doing again his drive he grab his sword to do a black beast head too launch the Hero who let out a grunt in pain. " ** _Carnage_**..." the Black Beast lung forward with his sword. When it clashed with Hakumen's body a Giant Black beast Head appeared and bite Hakumen " _ **Scissors**_ " he said launching Hakumen with Many streams of Darkness.

The hero when was in a very far away distance the Hero took a stance " ** _Empty sky form: Mugen_** " he said and a flown of Gale appeared and lift of His Hair and Ragna was seeing him just what he was doing? " ** _Empty sky form_** " his red Giant Circle appeared again and Dash with a great speed towards his Enemy cutting him " ** _Yukikaze_** " he said as he suddenly turn around in a very rapidly way " ** _Unit activate_** " he said Activating his Overdrive he dash In a very Rapid Way too Ragna and he took a Swing Which made Ragna Body fall down then he slash him down Making Ragna stay in the air for a little time " ** _Crimson_** " a Hit in the gut " ** _Lotus_** " then he gave a low Kick in Ragna's Feet to Launch him into a Wall.

" ** _The end Has com Black beast_** " and With That Hakumen slowly Lift his Sword in the Air slowly charging an attack. He slash his Sword to the ground creating a shock Wave that send Ragna Flying then took a swing again then another and two final swings creating too more Other waves of Powers that leaves Ragna in a Very damaged way. " ** _Yukikaze_** " Hakumen took a stance then he Rush forward cutting Ragna then do the following of When Ragna hit the red circle of Hakumen. He run forward and slash his sword to the ground " ** _Empty sky form: hiro_** " he said using his feet to Kick Ragna slowly to then Jump a little hitting Ragna's body to Impulsing himself towards the Sky and With a very Powerful mean he Stay in the sky for a little while charging himself. then in a very cruel Way he descend And Clash with Ragna's Body Creating a wave of white Energy that send Ragna fly away like a puppet without his strings

 ** _Overdrive_**

 ** _Finish_**

 ** _Hakumen_**

 ** _Wins_**

Now Ragna was completely a blood mess and he was Losing rapid his Blood "Shit" Ragna swear Under his breath as he saw slowly way Hakumen made his Way forwards him the Ookami tightly in his Claws-Like hand and a very concentrate stance.

(Author notes: stop the track)

Let's return to the Others

Everyone in up stairs feel a little earthquake as they try to hold unto something and Basically these How they put on: Noel and Makoto, Oyuki and Kokonoe, Hazama grab a pillar Kagura was Holding Arakune? To hold himself, Sora quickly grab a Pillar like Hazama and Celica grab Eiji whose was Trying to be on his feet Minerva Quickly grab both Eiji and Celica to put them in a Tight hug and Sakura was in the Middle of Both Makoto and her Mother. Suddenly it stop it and Everyone left their Companions and let out a sigh. Hazama was the first in Talk.

"well That's was Hakumen for obvious but who was the one received the Fatal Blow maybe Rags" he Said brushing himself off his smirk plastered in his Face but with a grim tone "What!?" Yelled Eiji in the arms of her Mother, Hazama let out a sigh as he turn toward the Boy, slowly he Open his Eyes viewing a little of similitude of Ragna on Eiji's and of course Celica's Genes. He grab his hat firmly and said in a very Serious expression and Voice.

"Ok Guy let me go and see if your Father it's alright it'd god enough for you" Eiji Gave a silent nod, Hazama Let out a grin "Perfect now if you excuse me" He said before turning to the elevator a Flash light could be seen and suddenly where Hazama was stepped a Hood man could be seen there "Wow" Sakura ,Sora said in a Pure amazed voice Eiji not really, he was only Jumping around the Walls very normal don't ya think? "Never seen this I Supposed?" Yuuki ask seeing the child Gave a shook he could tell that Rags never talk about him In their timeline.

"...Can I ask you something" Yuuki said bitterly, the three kids Gave a nod "How I'am in their timeline" there was an awkward silence "Eh that was lam-" Suddenly a Scream of completely pain could be hear "Shit" Yuuki said running towards the Elevator. In a very high jump he Grab one rope to descend quickly to the Cauldron. "Well that was certain something" an Elegant voice Said, Everyone turn around to see Rachel as she appeared out of Nowhere "Miss Rachel why are you here" ask Noel at the Vampire, Rachel just view Noel with a elegant smile "Nothing" she simply said as Kokonoe glared at her.

"Don't lie Rachel I Know you came here with another intention and Kagura stop hugging that Pile of Garbage" Kokonoe demanded not turning his face to Kagura, the black knight let go the pile of goo who begun to 'run' away from the scene "Oh my Kokonoe why the rude attitude" Said Rachel with a giggle, Kokonoe let out a growl and snapped at her "listen you rabbit" the Grimalkin start "tell the real reason why are you here and I will make your suffer a little pleasant" she said as two Tager like hands appeared in her Hand. Rachel scoffed as Nago and Gii put close to her "try" she simply said.

With the masked freak and the idiot haired man.

Ragna growl weakly as he slowly climb to his feet to swing his sword to Hakumen said hero just use his drive and cut him "Gahh you Bitch" Ragna said weakly as he slowly put his Hand in his head and whip a little of Blood from his Mouth "What happened Ragna the Bloodedge this is no the Man that I fight in Ikagura" he said slashing Ragna again. Ragna jump Backwards only to fall to the cold Fog floor. Hakumen proceed to go to Ragna and Grab firmly his Neck, the reaper only gag at that "this is your end" and with that he slowly put more force on his Grip, only to get interrupted by a Ouroboros Chain and a Mocking voice.

"Hey Hakky please stop that you don't want to kill him don't you" Yuuki said while holding the Ouroboros "Terumi" Hakumen said slowly as he destroy the Ouroboros chain and throwing Ragna too another Place no not the Cauldron. Slowly the former heroes grab their Arms as they Charged to each other. Yuuki emitting his strange Green Jade aura.

End.


	6. Explanation of the Future part 1

**OM: Hey long time no see us eh well not to long first of all sorry for the slow updates the no sense of coerency and the bad Grammar. see you to the bottom of the Page**

* * *

Chapter 5: the Explanation of the Future Part 1

As Terumi run to Hakumen dashing wildly his Butterfly Knifes Hakumen simply counter attack his Knifes using Ookami While Terumi put his View to Ragna's still Bloody mess body, the two Heroes clash constantly their weapons leaving behind the disgusting sound of metal clashing. 'ok here goes all or Anything' he thought as he Dash with his Knifes in his Hand " **Empty sky form** " Hakumen chanted raising his Sword.

"Ok theres' a oportunity there" Terumi mumbled to himself as he slowly go runing towards Hakumen. " **Summer advance** " slashing his Sword in the ground Terumi got there and use his " **Divin twin Blades** " he said slowly creating two serpentes Aura that quikcly counter attack as Terumi stay in the Air Hakumen Slah his Sword Upward meting again with the serpent aura " **Gleaming Fang!** " the fallen hero shouted as he covered himself in a green aura of a serpent Hakumen just dash Forward dodging his attack, as Terumi land in his foot he grab Ragna and turn Around slowly Viewing Hakumen.

"Haha Take that H-men" Terumi shouted as he Grab Ragna with one arm to put him in his shoulder, Hakumen only saw that as oportunity two Kill at the Same time. Hakumen slowly Grab his Okami as he slowly made his way to the Black beast and the Snake. Terumi slowly call Ouroboros Hakumen just put himself away, the Snake grin at that and Grab the chain and Transported Himself out of the Way of Hakumen View, then he Thrown Ragna's Body to the Elevator then press the Buton to go Upside, Terumi turn to Hakumen. Grining Terumi Launched His Force Eater meeting Hakumen Blade.

In the Elevator.

Ragna Slowly Gaze at the Sight in front of Him he Sighed as he try to Stand up only to Fall down again he slighty hope that Celica was there, Celica another Woman who have a Problem and it's a child a Boy now, "Damn Ragna control Yourself" He mutered to Himself but Began to wondering How come he was Fighting his Brother and in another moment he Have Four Girls one Boy with the most Improvised Woman meanly Celica someone he Cared About but she might become a really problem (Note Ragna doesn't now About Hitomi and Oyuki and the Girl that Litchi tried to Cosplay but he will meet Oyuki soon by the way and the Girl that Rachel was) He sighed in Completly Fear.

Somenthing was About to Happen and he will really wish that he Was dead, but then again if His child came to Him to Have sex with one of her mothers they can't live without him or at least he Thought that. He shot a view to his Body, His clothes were a little destroyed (something that he Can Repair later) he Have Blood in all of His Body hell some of the Blood was in his Hair And Even could Fill the Blood in his mouth "...Sometimes I wish the The Blazblue could heal the Wounds of that masked freak Sword" he Said as he slowly rose to His Feet finaly. Just a few centimeters to get In the first level damn that day was very exausted to Him and something said that it isn't going to End Right now.

in the First level

Jin hummed to Himself viewing his Six nieces something that he thought it was Normal but that was not the Point something Said that he Was About to kill his Brother (Wow what a Surprise there) but it was for Another reason not the Very Propose to kill his Brother to Stop the Black beast and all no this was for other Reason. the Elevator gave a sound as everyone turn his Attention towards the Elevator were Ragna got out of Everyone stared at Him in completely Shock, but Something happen to Ragna his Right Eye gave no signs to open and his Right arm was Completely desactivated mean Celica was there and the efects were inmmediately Kick in.

"Hey there" Ragna said Normaly as if that sight of condition of Him was very Normal. everyone Gave a Facepalm at that, Celica got Close enough so she can Heal the Wounds of His Crush.

"Ragna" Celica Started not so Sure how can Continue "Let me heal you" Ragna Only nod at that as he scratched the Back of His neck, Celica Begun to Heal him. Rachel and Kokonoe Both stoped at they seen Ragna. "How come the Blazblue didn't Heal your Wounds" The young Mage asked

Ragna gave a Sigh. "My Blazblue can't heal the Wounds of the Masked Freak" he Explain shoetly, Jin raise an eyebrow at that "Don't ask me Jin i don't Know in a Way i would like to Be an Idioy that Can Use your own Blood as a Weapon" He stated Simply. Everyone stared at Him Blanky at that answer.

In another Dimesion (or World).

in an Plain that has a lot of Grass there was a Young man with Brown eyes and Brown hair with a Very strange attire was laying in the Grass field not really care about something.

He wore modified black collar skintight jacket with short sleeves and cross emblems, black fingerless gloves with red guards, with his right arm tightly covered by a material, black trouser with a red belt, and black-red boots with metal guards. A red cross with white outlines appears on the back of his jacket and on his trousers, (it is identical to the one that Rachel bear on her own clothes). Additionally there is another big, yellow, strange symbol on the back of his jacket, right above the cross symbol, this Man is Known by the Name of Naoto Kurogane and he was in completely calm... until he Sneeze.

"Ok that was Strange" Naoto said as he slowly Raised into his Feet "Maybe its time to go into that World that Relius told me about it" He said Dashing forward towards a certain location.

A few minutes later

"Ok here am I" he said viewing a Giagant Building in front of Him, when he was about to stepped Forward a voice srop Him "Naoto Kurogane why are you Here" Naoto Gave a Scream as he turn around with a Blood Katana on His Hands just to see Relius Clover Looking at him.

This Relius wear a Blinfold not Really change the Fact that he Wore a Cape, his Hair was not messy it was Down and have two pairs of White Gloves his Pants where White and Have a shirt Purple and was Verry tied and Clean. he Have Purple shoes with a gear on it and it looks Very Young. He speak "Why are you Here?" He asked, Naoto Breath finally Grabing enough air to Said one Simply phrase.

"Relius I need to Go to That World" He said Firmly, Viewing into Relius Blinfold. Relius Scratched his Chin and He shruged "Fine" He said Simply. Naoto almost choked out that Simply was! "Be Ready you Part in an Hour" He said Walking Past Naoto and going to That Building. Naoto stare Blanky at Relius who was now inside the Building, He sighed he will entrain a Little 'What Kind of things will Wait for me in that World' Naoto Thought before shook his Head abruptly. He Began to stir up, he was going to That World so he was Going to be Prepared from what it was going to see in that World

An Hour Later.

Relius Walked out of the Giant Building, he see Naoto over impacting a Tree with a Dead Spike Head "Naoto is Ready" Relius Said Walking over the Man with a short Robotics arm in his Sides. Naoto took many steps Backs, and Relius many Forwards. "Naoto I'm going Just Grab you before you run out By the way was that Thing Behind you" Relius Asked. Naoto turn around just to see nothing, and he Was Knocked out by an Heavy metal arm, as Relius Grab him by the Collar Bone of His Neck, and he Got inside of the Large Building holding the Unosius Naoto in his Robotic arm, the Bloodedge wielder only saw little Raquel's floating while he was unconsious.

Inside the Building

Relius thrown Naoto in the Floor making him moan in Pain. He saw that he was in the Base of Operation of the 'Imortal Breakers' but Valkenhayn was no where to be find. He turn To Relius with a dead Glare, that he Didn't care about "Ok, you're Ready Naoto there is No turning Back from here you Know" Relius Said simply looking into Naoto Eyes. Naoto didn't drope his Glare but began to Wonder he Will leave his World just Because something very Idiotic sneeze got the best of him.

"I do it" Relius Smile at Naoto "Beautiful" The Inmortal breaker mumbled to Himself as he Reached towards a Small gate "Ok at my cue you Jump into this Portal nod if youre okay With this (Naoto Simply Nod at that) ok at 1 (Naoto prepare himself) 2 (Naoto got into a Running Stance) 3 GO!" Relius Scream at the top of His Lungs. Naoto idmediatly Run towards the Gate and Jump into it. after minutes the Gate closed itself and Relius Just Said one Simply Phrase.

"Good Luck Naoto"

in the Blazblue world With a Certain Red Hair girl.

Tsubaki Yayoi was in the Busy streets of Kagutsuchi searching for both Makoto and Noel but she completely Lost the sight of Them, so she was Wondering around viewing the Hieracal City since the last Visit she Got it was for Hunting her Friend and his Admiration (Crush) and it wasn't a Good experience at all so she was Enjoying the City. Many People was viewing her with a Face of that deamands not to get close to it, but Tsubaki didn't Care abou it she was Just Walking around so it was Fine. While she was Checking something to Pick for eat she was very stranged when She fill someone grab her coat and push it a Little to gain her Attention, and so did Tsubaki actually turn Around and see Nothing, so She just ignore it and turn around again, and for the second time she Feel the Tug in sensation so now instead of turning around she Put her View into the Ground and see a Little girl.

She have the Same Hair of Tsubaki and her eyes were an Heterochromia Eyes; one green and the Other a Blue One that made her even cute, she wore a Blue skirt that reach towards its Knees with a pocket in their sides with a yellow line crossing towards the Side into a full crossing the complete Skirt in the Line of it with a many other crossing in a cross section an no matching shirt that was an Green an the shirt covert all of her arms and all of the most interesting fact was that she have an strnage shells in her hands, she have an Necklace in her Neck. she wore an pair of shoes that were an Red color. she didn't appeared to Have more than at least 6 years-old.

Tsubaki Kneeled in front of the Little girl and smile at her, and only thought one thing while she was examining her 'She's so Cute' Tsubaki thought while Looking at the Little child in front of her whose have a Gigantic smile on her childish features "Hello little girl whats your name?" Tsubaki decided Finally to Talk, the Little smile intesified as she Spoke the Words that she was Asked:

"My name is Izayoi Bloodedge Yayoi!" she Yelled and Tsubaki Face paled And scream so loud, hell that Scream reach towards Yabiko, Ikagura, Ibukido, hell even Others Hieracal City.

"WHAT!"

In the Branch were Everyone was.

Ragna Groan as he covered his Ears after he listened the scream that was produced by a Girl. he turned towards the Others "What was that?" He asked. Every one gave an 'I don't know look' towards Ragna who just groan in response at that, then he sighed he Looked towards his child and Oyuki "Ok Explain now who is she and she" He pointed out too diferent positions. Sakura, Sora and Eiji look at her/his Dad like he was completely out of his Mind then looked at where her/his Parent was pointing out and were pretty surprised when they see a little girl with Blonde Hair two red eyes with the Rabbit look of Rachel even the same dress but with Blood-scythe in her Lower Back.

"Perfect" Eiji Sora and Sakura said in unision "Another" they said in unision again wich creep Ragna and the others "Ok we understand wait another beside the girl looking like Rachel" he said "Yes Basicaly" Eiji Replied "My Life is doom" Ragna scratch the Back of his Head like a crazy man. "Well Brother" Jin started lightly pating his Brother Back "You searched it" Ragna look at him, a Blank stare was in his face. "What is the meaning of that?" the Bloodedge Asked "That happened because your the protagonist of the Game you Know" Jin said like it was the most normal thing to said. Ragna growled as he saw his younger Brother. "That's Bullsh-Ow" Ragna Yelled holding his Head, Jin hit him in the headi using Yukianeza that was still in his sheeted. Jin Glare at his Brother.

"Brother you can't said that in front of your childs" Jin said while pointin towards his Nieces who look at his aunt like they didn't care about "I don't said so often but one or other could go into my launguage you know"Sakura said an in the cue Noel began to scolding her. "I am like my em sister" Sora said as she looked at Sakura, Makoto also began to scold her. "I'm more often into those things" Eiji said and like the others two Celica began to scold him even though she didn't know that she was his mother, thing Eiji feel relaxed a little. "So none else of MY Childs said curses right? (Silence) good to Know" Ragna said before he rembered something.

"Thats right you are going to explain who its posible that i had a Child with Noel, Makoto, Celica (he mumbled her name to low by the way) Kokonoe and Rachel" he said as the said Childs view him Oyuki and the other One looked at him "I know because its too easy to said who are childs of" Ragna explained "Name by the way" Ragna said closing his eyes in deep though "Oyuki Bloodedge A Mercury" Oyuki said "Mariel Bloodedge Alucard" the girl with the Rabbit looked said.

"Ok Oyuki and Mariel" he nod "then who wants to explained first" the childs looked at each other and quickly said "Me" the five said "Ok i heard he voice of Sakura first" Sakura sticks her tounge out to their Sisters or Brother in case of Eiji who looked at her with a Face that could scare the crap out of the Master unit the Take-Mikazuchi Azrael Hakumen and others very powerfull people. Sakura began to explain.

"Everything start after the war and a few years later of it, my dad wasn't as Mom said an SS Criminal, thats not inmportant right now, Both mom and dad shared same feelings but didn't accepted it, until my dad shared their feelings towards mom and a few months she was pregnated with me and Maried not to long after wards" Sakura explained all the while with a smile plastered on her Face. Ragna's face was so red as an tomato of course Noel wasn't the exeption. Ragna spoke "You had an familiar photo or something like that" Ragna was feeling curisity of his future with Noel, thing that began to piss the other girls off but relased their rage in Kagura, Poor Hibiki going to need basically an medical unity too heal him. Sakura searched in her pockets of her skirt, and quickly founded the Photo she has to not miss her original time line her fathers and her Home.

"Here" He said cheerfuly while Jin gag she was to far similar to Noel. Ragna Grab the Photo and coudn't help to smile, it was him and Noel in his weeding day. in the Photo the Ragna of the time line of Sakura was Having the most cheerfull smile that he didn't think it was possible to hold after all the shit he have throught it. the viewing stop as Sora landed in his Father head. Ragna has to put his arms into the side to Gain stability "My turn" the Beastkin Bloodedge said as she was still in the her Fathers Head. Ragna sighed "Fine go" Sora grinned.

End of the chapter.

* * *

 **OM: Well thats something strange i need inspiration on the chapter and this is the first thing i get into. one last thing:**

 **if you had a question of the story and with the characters that appeared then leave a question with your doubts and in the next episode it going to been answer now a little review response.**

 **Cloud Narukami: I'm sorry if your dissapointed with my story man i don't know by now what do to satisfied every reader and myself.**

 **Guest: Ha don't worry i sure Ragna would loved to die in this Kind of situation i mean the bastard got some Luck no with at least 6 women and one of them is Tsubaki, he's gonna get his ass freeze and purifed till next time.**


	7. Explanation of the Future part 2

**OM: Well here another chapter for this crazy history**

 **Ragna: in what time im going to get a damn brake**

 **Hazama: (Patting his Back) You arn't going to Have an break never in your life**

 **Ragna: (Unsheating Bloodscythe) Die you Mother fucker (** **Begun to fight Hazama)**

 **OM: Charming, to the history!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Explanations of the future part 2

in some unknown part.

an Portal appeared in the middle of the forest an a Young man with brown hair get ou of there.

"Dammit!" Naoto shouted as he crashed in a nearby tree and fall in the ground. he quickly get up and scan his surrounding only to see trees plants and a strange type of animal that was completely black. "What the Fuck is that thing!?" Naoto Yelled as he saw that the animal was rushing to Naoto who quickly took an stance and a strange blood sword appeared in his hand and he swing it clashing with the animal body and quickly killing it. "Whatever was that it wasn't normal" the sword dissapeared and Naoto began to walk into no certain direction.

in the NOL Branch.

"Fine go"

Sora grin at his father response then looked at Sakura and his other Sister and only brother and stick her tounge out.

"Everything go as the same with Sakura, about the Embryo and stuffed after it Happen dad lose his two arms (Ragna muttered something about you have to be kidding me) while he was getting recovered in the Sector Seven my mom was taking care of him, eventually he got out of the Sector Seven and when he was out of there he asked my mom an Date which she accepted not to late some months later he asked her hand in wedding and not to late after that she got me afterwards" Sora Explain with an Proud smile on her Face.

Jin sighed and said "So Basically my brother and Makoto date the two of them had wedding then she got you" Sora nod, Jin also Nod and looked at his brother, he didn't said anything, The hero of Ikagura sighed and looked at the beat Kagura and didn't said anything. "Ok whose next?" Jin asked.

"Wait before that" Ragna said and looked at Sora "Do you have a Photo like Sakura?" Ragna asked a thin line of hope coul be heard in his voice. Sora quickly searche through all his Battle attire and didn't seem to see something until she got to her Neck, a small chain was holding in her Neck. Sora passed the picture that was into some of framework to his Father. Ragna watch carefully the Image instead an Wedding photo this was a Familiar photo that had him Makoto and Sora. Ragna smiled at the picture and pass over Sora and said "Now who is the Next?" he asked looking at three Kids that was there looking at him.

Eiji Raised his Hand. Ragna Nod and Eiji Began "Like Sora and Sakura already said everything started out after the Embryo problem well not exactly thought it it started when it was the day of the festin something that aunt Saya was planing, whatever after they managed to solved the entire problem they married and not to long after their if occure another wedding that was the wedding of um Mom Noel and Mom Makoto" Makoto stop Eiji in dead tracks and look at him.

"what was the meaning of that" Makoto said in surprised while the other kids were not surprised.

Ragna raised an eyebrow "i though one of you at least would be screaming or trying to teer each other necks but you are completely calmed how is that possible" Ragna said looking towards her Daughters, who was in completely calm.

"Were fine because basically Eiji's Mom is also my mom" Sakura Said as Sora Nod her head, Ragna was still confused.

"Still not understand" Ragna Said as he shook his head. the two Daughters look at his Father.

"We are Bloodedge's" Sora started "My Mom is your wife as well of Sakura Eiji and Mariela and Oyuki" She said, Ragna covered his Face with his Right hand now he understand

"So Basically by Mariage she is your mother as well" Sora Sakura and Eiji Nod at the statement. he turns towards his Son "Anything to put into your story" Eiji shook his head while Ragna clapped his hands. "Well why not take a rest from it is Already night so far I am very tired objections" Nobody said anything, "well where i sleep" Ragna said under his breath

"I actually can help with that" A voice said, everyone turn around with theyre weapons already, the Voice it was from the troll of trolls, Hazama

"Hazama the fuck are you doing here" Ragna Asked as he view Hazama gave a small wave towards him.

"To put you into a room when no one can violate you (Looking at the 'Brides' of Ragna) assinate you (Looking at Jin who gave a shrugged) or getting trolled (Do i have to said something there) well whatever" he took an Key from his coat and waved towards Ragna to follow him. the Reaper follow his enemy.

"I think everyone should get a rest, now if you excuse me" Jin excuse himself out of the Branch. Kagura do the same.

"I think i should excuse myself as well if you don't mind" Rachel said as he gave a signal towards Mariela to get close to her. seeing no one had anything to said Rachel teleported away.

"Celica-chan, Makoto do you want to come to my house to sleep" Noel offered the two

"Sure i don't mind actually" Celica said, Makoto just gave 'i want to sleep' phrase, with that the girls along with the childs like Sakura and Sora got away.

"You aren't going wit them" Kokonoe asked Eiji, the child just gave a shook of his head as he saw Oyuki asleep in the arms of her mother. he didn't said anything as he got away.

in the Ikagura federation: Hibiki position.

Hibiki look at the Night sky and said anything, he was currently looking for a Place to stay, he can go to the residence of Kagura but that will took time and he didn't want to lost any time so he continue wondering in the port of the fishing Hierachal city, nothing it was the only thing he saw. he stopped and looked at two very odd kids that was walking and they seem very weak at the moment, it was two kids. Hibiki quickly approached the two kids.

One was a male, and had spiky hair while having a nox nyctores in his Back, the other it was a small girl that looked younger than the boy.

"Are you okay" Hibiki asked, the only answer he got was a slow moan of pain and the two kids fall into the unconsius, with a great speed the assasin grabbed the two kids and run into a no direction way.

In the Forest with Naoto.

"It's already night" Naoto muttered to himself, as he looked at the night sky. he was wandering the forest for hours and he have found nothing, excepted more seither creatures which he eliminated with no difficult at all. He sat and rubbed his Brown hair until his ears noticed and small crack sounded, he quickly make an blood sword and put into a stance pointing at the direction he heard the sound of it. something no someone get out of the bushes and looked at Naoto, two kids get out.

the Older it was a boy whom has a Witch hat in top of him, the boy was carring a small girl who was unconsius, the boy fall into his knees falling unconsius as well. Naoto rushed towards the kids and scoop them up and began to walk away from the area, he let out a sighed and said.

"This word is so strange."

END

* * *

 **OM: Well short chapter i know better that not having nothing though**

 **Next chapter: In the Shadows, Jaeger**

 **Preview: Four new appears out of knowhere and they along with Hibiki or Naoto (In one of the two cases by the way) are struling his ways to Kagutsuchi what kind of things are getting both Naoto and Hibiki in the way towards Kagutsuchi? and what are this kids doing here? and the most important question of all Is Ragna going to have a break!?.**

 **Reviwe response**

 **marconator360: thanks for the words partner and if i have a problem im going to consult you if you can help for something with my history or something like that.**


	8. In the Shadow Jaeger

**OM: First of All sorry for beeen so late with the chapter this time but i got the charging cable of my computer destroyed somehow and this and that so try to enjoy this chapter.**

 **Blazblue doesn't belong to me**

* * *

Chapter 7: Jaeger and In the shadows

In the Forest: Naoto location

"I din't catch your name correctly kid" Naoto smiled akwardly as he places a hand near the fire he set up not to much time ago. the Pink hair kid smile showing a thooty grin and said happy.

"My Names Navarog" he said while patting the head of the light white hair girl that was near him, he smiled while Naoto began to think but then shrugged and smile at Navarog and point at his sister, Navarog knowing what he meant quickly patted the head of his sister again and said. "She's Hisame"

"Hisame and Navarog ok I catch it" He pass a Hand towards his Brown hair and smiled, then looked at the shadow-night sky and said "You should be better sleep I'm going to take you to your parents tomorrow" Naoto swear that the kids gave a Jolt of surprised but calm down and smiled at Naoto then fell unconsiuos again.

The Kurogane sighed looking at the kids who was hugging each other for heat even though they had the fire near them, Naoto quick some earth to the fire and seemed to the flame was going out a little, he put himself near the fire not to close no to far and also fall asleep.

Hibiki's Position.

"Please have a good stance!" a cheery man behind a counter said while pressing a key in Hibiki's hand.

"I will" Hibiki bowed, while he get away from the counter he had been not to long while he was going to the lobby he have been atracked many not friendly stares but he not pay attention to the stares and left where he have left the Boy and the Girl. he enter the Lobby and see the Two kids that look that they will fall asleep one momenth or the other, he apprached to them.

"I'm fell very tired Brother" The Girl said as he looked at his Brother, the boy smiled and looked at his Sister.

"Sleep sister" he said softly like a sea Breeze, the girl See her Brother with a Pout knowing that the softly voice always do the trick, and this time wasn't different, she feel asleep. Hibiki apprached the two and smiled.

"We should be heading towards our room come on follow me, Tsurugi" Hibiki said, refering to the Name the boy have gave him. Tsurugi was a teen boy for at least he have 15 years old he has Pale face and the Nox nyctores that was hading in his Back was Okami. He have completely red eyes and have a Moon-like hair of color. Tsurugi pick his sister and let Hibiki guide him to they room. After recoring a lot of rooms and floors Hibiki opened a White door and he enter followed by Tsurugi.

The Room was very simple actually it had just to beds a corridor that lead to the bathroom and a Table. Hibiki looked at The Kids (Well just Tsurugi actually) and point to the Beds. "You should sleep" Hibiki informed the child, who gave a Nod and got close to a bed and put his sister then got in as well, then fall asleep. Hibiki looked at the two and think 'these two look like...' he thought then shook his head 'no it's imposible he didn't even had a girlfriend' then he dive into the bed and sleep with the image of the Man he parent with those two.

Kagutsuchi Bar

Bullet didn't know how he made her ways towards Kagutsuchi but now she was there sititng on a stoll as the mercenary whip out a little of Blood from a thug that was flirting with her and he even dare to touch her ass!

No one and I mean no one has ever dare to touch her ass because she will destroy him "Well almost everyone" she said in a low whisper as she recall a little memory of a certain grim reaper touching her ass and yet again she didn't destroy him, Hell she even fell good at the touch of Ragna in her ass, she need really urgence check up.

"Almost everyone about what mistress" a voice said close to her.

Bullet turn to the voice and saw a man with Spiky White hair mismatches eyes been one blue and the other a red one, she saw that he also had a Jacket just like her and he even look like Ragna. Bullet was confused and said the first question she had in her mind.

"Who are you?"

The Man grin and put his hand out of his pockets and present his arm towards her, it has gauntlet like Ragna, the man said in a low voice yet a hear one, well just for Bullet Though.

"My Names Ken Bloodedge, pleasure to meet ya"

Tsubaki and Izayoi Position

Tsubaki let out a Yawn as he slowly put the little girl that was sleeping in the hotel room she had got it, not to far away. Tsubaki, calmy petted the little girls hair with affection, but deep inside she feel something off, why she had a kid with her hatred enemy Ragna The Bloodedge? that question and many other feel in her mind but stop thinking as she saw how the little girl grab her hand and suck it gently, Tsubaki giggle as she feel how his hand was gently licked, she get close to her and sleep, hugging each other.

Eiji position.

"Hitomi" He scream, a little hair black girl got out behind a House and looked at her Brother. she have tears in the core of her eyes. "Why are you crying?" He asked getting close to her dear sister then he crouched down and wiped the tears away.

"You left me alone" She wimpered, Eiji hugged her and the sadness began to leave then smiled a little and said "I found two other childs" she said, Eiji looked at her, with a 'damn' expression, then Hitomi let out a soft yawn escape throught his lips. Eiji took her into a bridal style and runned towards a certain Hierachal city.

Another place: Noel house: Makoto room

Makoto pace back and forth while looking at he suppose 'daughter' who were smiling towards her mother her legs where balancing forward and back and vice versa. she look at Sora and look the genes she had got.

Brown hair: check

Fluffy ears and tail: check

hyper active personalitty: check

Eyes: Check, she even take in consideration of her hetechromia eyes.

And a Impressive Boobs and a killing figure any man would kill to have as a girlfriend: Check, yeah she even take that.

Basically Makoto had the actuall confirmation in the point of her tounge, her finall veredict on the little girl was that she was "You're beautiful" The squirrl said as she hug her daughter close to her Chest, the poor kid was suffocating as she try to get away from the boobs of her mother.

"Mom air please release me" Makoto release her and laugh shepeless as her little daughter get her air.

"Anyway i been checking you and you have my facts" Makoto said and then sit close to her daughter. "So you are really of my genes" he continue and said "So you are really my daughters and Ragna's-kun daughter... so how our future" Sora look and smiled at her mother and hug her, Makoto hug her as well.

"It's very beautiful you and dad are married, he treat you like you were an princess and do very embarrasing stuff just to please you and Mom you love him a lot" the little Makoto said as her grip on the hug began to get a little tight "Please try to do whatever to get pregnant with My dad that's the only way to secure our future" Makoto's grip also got tighter and said

"Don't worry I promise you Ragna will get me pregnant no matter what to secure our future and now let's sleep" and with that the two beastkins sleep like an Makoto would sleep.

Noel Room

Noel look at Sakura who were looking at her like she was getting impatien of what she's gonna said, getting lost of her pattience Noeller's ask "Are you really my daughter?" Noel know she was her daughter her long blond hair green eyes and complexion like a Noel made it all possible.

"Of course I am your daughter i have green eyes and blond eyes just like your's and had everything in experience when it come to this arms" and with a swing on her arm a bolverk appear and then with another swing the weapon dissapear.

"Why Sakura" Noel ask again.

"Dad suggestion you also told me you where willing to put me Panda" Sakura said in a sigh.

"Yeah that sound like me" Noel said in a small giggle then look at Sakura and smiled, she look just like her, and one more time Noel ask "How our future" Noel ask as Sakura smiled.

"You live with dad and me like a Small family but i hear you were pregnant again (Noel burn a red in her cheeks as Sakura said that) but anyway, just like you love dad in this time you like him in my time lime he love's you and you love him, so please mom try to get close to dad i want to protect our future." Sakura said

"Don't worry I will try to get close to Ragna-san i will make that future happen" And with those words Sakura hug her mother and both of them fall Backwards going to the dream world.

Celica room

Why did all those tears fall from her eyes? why does it hurt when she saw all the small little girls and the possible wifes of Ragna? why it hurts to see him smiling with a possible future where she wasn't his wife? Why did she fell in love with him?, please someone answer her.

"..." Minerva 'said' loooking at Celica and the tears that had fallen from her eyes.

"I'm F-f-fine Minerva don't worry" She said, her voice was rasped out probably from what she had cry. she tried to whip her tears out of her face but fail as new ones began to form from her face again.

"..." Minerva raised one of her metallic Eyebrows and was looking at Celica, the poor girl wipe the tears and sigh.

"I'm not fine as you can see" She started looking at the floor of her room "But what can i do is not a normal thing to been sad when you were never had something special with a person you love" Celica said and then suddenly beamed and said "But I may have an kid with Ragna i mean there four womans that had an child with my love that plus they are possible futures so i may have an child i hope is a boy if i had one" Celica said fantazing on a rude yet sensible guy with her hair. "Good night Minerva" and she fell asleep.

'I understand you're pain very well Celica' Minerva thought as her programation had an virus the name of that Virus had three words:

.

.

.

.

.

.

She Love Ragna.

'Why and how did i fall in that'

Next Morning: Naoto

Naoto woke abrutly as he was been shaken away, he looked at Navarog then got up and finally managed too see well the Kid, he have a Pink hair that the majory was covered in a wizard hat he had too mismatche eyes, been one a Gold while the other was a Green, he wore a Mages robes, his eyes passed to the other kid, who shyly hide behind Navarog, Hisame had white hair with a little of Pink hair just like Navarog, she had two beautiful green eyes, that show too much Inocence, the two looked like they had the same age but Hisame look a little younger.

"Are you twins" Naoto suddenly asked, both Hisame and Navarog looked at each for a moment before shock the're head in unision.

"We may looked like each other but I am the older one" Navarog said looking over his shoulder, looking at her sister, who had a little blush on her child face.

"Then how do you look like have the same age?" The Kurogane was very confused.

"Let's said that mom and Dad had Hisame when i was very young to be exact I have 1 year when Mom was pregnant again" Naoto eyes wide. "Before you said something, I know i was very young when that Happen"

"By the way do you have any Familiar Photo" Naoto asked. Navarog and Hisame look at Naoto with a inquisitive look, then look at each other and began to argue, surprising the Kurogane.

"You have it big bro"

"No you have it"

"No you had it, check it out in your Hat"

"Fine" he said taking his hat off, in an instant his Pink air shot up leaving his pink hair a spiky one, he looked inside of his hat he then grab something random inside of said thing, he thrown many things away, a trash can a couples of Bombs (Which explode at the touch of the ground, Naoto's mouth open in shock) an heart of a apple and a sword which flew towards Naoto. he step aside as he dodge the sword which now instead flew towards Hisame, it looked like a bommerang. Naoto was about to take it but saw that Hisame grabbed the hilt and put it in her lower back where a belt was now in, The Bloodedge wielder inspected the sword for a moment before turning to Navarog. the pink hair guy grab a photo from his Hat/bag, he looked ashamed of himself he just argue with his sister because he had the Photo and not her. the small kid then pass it to Naoto.

Naoto looked at the photo, it shows both Hisame and Navarog doing a Peace signal behind of them was a man with spiky white hair heterochromia eyes, one red and the other green and in his Back was a smiling woman with two well sizable breasts gold eyes and pink hair.

"So i supposed the Man is your father no" the two kids nod with a slight emotion in their nod and Proud 'That's the Bloodedge' Naoto Though looking at The man of red eye and white Hair, he was spechless but said the first think he had "What is his name?" Naoto asked looking at Both Hisame and Navarog.

"Ragna Bloodedge" they said in unison, then look at Naoto still questioning look and said in unision again "Our Mother name is-" they both stop because another voice sound behind the Bushes.

"My what do we have here" a growling voice said as a man with blue hair appear, Naoto shoved the two Childs behind his Back and look at the tall man. Azrael look at Naoto with a smirk "I have been traveling a little while ago trying to find the reaper or the Black night and now i found someone who looks like a well meal" Azrael crack his knuckles as he saw Naoto took an defensive stance, then add "But you exactly didn't look that tasty though" Azrael shruge as he saw Naoto launching him a Glare, Azrael smirk at that simply glare.

"I take offense to that you bitch!" Naoto yell and suddenly cover his mouth then he launch a glance towards Hisame and Navarog, the Former had her ears cover by the Later "I will show you" Naoto stop and looked at Azrael then turn around like a robot of style and do a motion towards both Hisame and Navarog to get out. Azrael look at Naoto then the Brown hair boy turn around again both fist ready to strike, Azrael smirk. Naoto didn't Exactly think about this too much and just sign his death sentence.

(Author note: Jaeger Naoto's theme)

 **The**

 **Wheel of Fate is Turning**

 **Rebel 1**

 **Action**

Naoto rush in a very fast way at Azrael who simply reproach the Action back just that him teleporting, Naoto see this and jump Back because Azrael was now in front of him, the Mad dog grab his Jacket and launched to Naoto holding it with both his Hand and feet, the attack didn't conect but Naoto flinch in pain of the force of the Jacket that cause him on his both arms.

" **Gustav Buster** " Azrael lung at Naoto using with his fist to punch hardly Naoto, the Bloodedge wielder flinch in pain again as a little tear of pain escape his eyes, Naoto hardly jump back and Kick Azrael with a Flying kick that made the chin of the Mad dog fly a little Naoto whip the tear out as he see how Azrael slowly managed to get the feeling of his Jaw " **Strike** " He yelled Jumping to the air and then falling into a very god damn fast using his Beastly Hand to destroy part of the ground below him, he was in front of Naoto right now.

Naoto didn't jump back this time and call out one of his attacks " **Slash Kaid** " with his right arm he began to creat blood and suddenly he swing his right arm very fast a red blood hit Azrael sending him Fly Naoto didn't disaprove this opportunity nd run towards the Falling Azrael when he was close enough he made an arch with his feet "Banishing" he said " **Fang** " now he turn aroung with his fist in order to coling with the Body of Azrael " **R** **aid** " using his right fist he gave a Upper cut towards Azrael sending him fly towards the air, Naoto jump and began to kick him repeatly then he said " **Bloodedge** " Doing a little Blood that came as an arch sword he launch Azrael to the ground, but even before he fall Naoto cover his fist into Blood and do a claw of pure blood " **I** **nferno crusader** " he said as he slash with the claw three times to then do an over head kick butt sending finally to the ground with a great 'thud'.

Azrael growl as he stand up and look at Naoto, Bloodlust was all Naoto could see in the eyes of the Mad dog "You're very worthy you know you are very compared to The Reaper itself" Naoto wonder who is this reaper Azrael just talk about, a Blood red energy like color shot up from the Body of Azrael as he look at Naoto who prepared himself for what comes next, Azrael lung at him with a laugh and smirk on his face.

(Authot notes: Stop track)

In another location: Hibiki Position.

"Look mister Hibiki" Luciela the little girl that had Silver hair like moon little sister of Tsurugi, point to a certain direction of the forest they were. Hibiki look where she point and see a strange Red color that was in a certain part of the forest, The ground felt a little Eathquake like movement but calm down when the red color energy dissapear. Hibiki look at both Luciela and Tsurugi too find that the later Grab her sister for the purpose that she not felt for the earthquake like movement "Bro i am fine" Luciela whine against the grip of her older Brother who seem to be very distract by the surroundings and suddenly yell out of the blue.

"Who is in there?" But Hibiki managed to yell it first, two figures step out of the shadows, the first one was a man with short but messy blond hair and a mask, an smirk was on his face, the other was a emotionless robot pupet if it was the case witb Blue eyes. Hibiki gasped and Grab his shingeki-no-kyojin (Attacks on titan) like weapons and point to the man "Relius clover" the sound of Hibikis voice sound like poison that made both childs fear him a little they will listen to every thing Hibiki said, but Relius didn't mind the tone, his smirk was still in his place.

"Hibiki Kohaku... yes a quite well specimen... and those two" Relius smirk grow wider as his eyes travel to both Tsurugi and Luciela, Hibiki put in the way of the Gaze of Relius and Glare at him "Don't get in my way" Relius spoke calmy and looked at Hibiki, maybe it look calm but Relius wasn't a person who rely go with fights but Hibiki was gaining one, The assasin only made deaf ears to Relius and prepare to stab him if he get close to him and then run away from the scene with both Luciela and Tsurugi. Relius sigh and snap his fingers "Ignis Kill" Relius comand. the Pupet lung at Hibiki

(Authors Note: In the Shadows Hibiki's them)

Ignis lung at Hibiki but Hibiki simply launch tree knifes at Ignis the thing made it stop a little, Hibiki grab both kids and put the two behind a fallen tree, then look at Ignis who was still lunging at Him until Hibiki jump and Launch tree more knifes towards Ignis then rush toward Relius, the man in question just made a motion with his hand an a little arm spread out of it "Get out the way" Relius said and was about to hit him with the Arm the grey arm but Hibiki attack first, the two attacks clash but the two didn't part away.

then Hibiki part away and put both of his weapons close to each other and seem to concentrate a little 'I haven't done this in a long time now' Hibiki thought then scream " **Double chase** " a lot of crows appear and did a another Hibki who quickly attack Relius and then the -real- Hibiki was now replacing the false one as the crows fly away, Hibiki began to slash Relius with both of his weapons first with two slash that was sending right too the chest of his Oponent then He Jump a little and the action was very slowly making his way back where Relius still the feeling of the Blades in his chest didn't have the time to react which Hibiki took advantage of and launch his Blades to Relius that alone was enough to send the clover to the air and Hibiki pick yet again his blades and slash them across the chest of Relius again and then jumps again and suddenly grab him and with the flip of the Shadow like Crows he descend very quickly and do an inmessive ultra suplex.

Relius quickly roll out and look at Hbiki "Very interesting indeed but that isn't going to stop me" He said and then **"Detonator"** Calling Ignis back to fight he float/run towards Hibiki when he was no to much of a few meters, and Hibiki fell that he had a plan. without notice him Relius Jump and Dash forward in the air " **Bel Lafino** " Ignis dissapear then apear again above Hibiki, her arms were an style of Drill and fall down, Hibiki quickly do a wheel Jump Backward while Relius do a spin " **Gera Lugia** " While he summons a sawblade in the exactly point were Hibiki land after he do an wheel Jump and fall to the ground.

With a Jump Hibiki got into his feet again and look at Relius who was still coming at him when he was close enough Hibiki grab both of his Blades and spin upwards " **Soyokusen** " doing an small Hop while he was doing an spin slashing with Crows, but Relius simply spin in his same place doging the attack when he was done , and when Hibiki was in the ground, Relius summon two green mecha-arms (That looks like a Hand) that split out and attack Hibiki giving confusion, Relius then smirk a little and lung forward while the two arms dissapear behinds his Back and another appear and punch Hibiki in the Chin sending him flying a little then the scientist crouch down and the same arm shot out, then he return towards the original position he was " **Gaad leeis** " Doing a little push forward a sawblade-arm get out and grab Hibiki by getting out on his arm,Hibiki yelp a little in pain, and then get him close to Relius and then "Id Laugher" Launching Hibiki to the air using an green gigant arm and the summoning Ignis (Which was reposing all the time Hibiki was suffering) " **Id Lauge** r" Ignis transform into a wheel style of vertical chainsaw that send Hibiki very far away.

Hibiki face plant in a safe distant of Relius and Jump to recover his feet he look at Relius and turn his head too see both Kids looking slightly scared and worried for Hibiki, The Assasin spoke to the kids in a whisper "Get out of Here or at least a safe distance" Looking Back at Relius and grabbing both Of His weapon and clash them together sending sparks, Relius look at that and just adjust his mask and run at Hibiki again.

("Jaeger" Naoto's current Position)

" **Gustav Buster** " Naoto groan as he block the Incoming attack of Azrael and while the beast was recovering from the position he finish after his 'Gustav' Naoto grab Him and jump while using his knee to strike Azrael Face and while the best was in the air, " **Shift away** " Naoto then dogdge nothing and then crouch down and lift his left leg creating a black white and red energy "Phantom pain" lifting his right leg he do the same as the grab and kick sending him fly as he spin around in the air Naoto suddenly run to end in the side where Azrael was going to land, his fist was cover in blood " **Bloodedge** " He creat a great Sword style of scythe and launch Azrael to a close tree when the beast was about to fall to the ground, Naoto breath and thrown his completely right arm back, witch start cover in blood " **Divine smasher** " launching himself forward he punch Azrael in the face launching him to the air to then he crash in the land.

Azrael laugh after he recovered (which irritate Naoto) and then thrown his fist back, Naoto pursue his movement whit his eyes " **Black Hawk Stinger** " he yell out rushing, destroying a little of the ground, (which look more like a wild charge) at Naoto and punching him in the face launching him away and destroying a tree in the process, Naoto crash into a tree and then fall, Azrael took the opportunity that Naoto didn't recover quickly " **Sentinel dump** " Azrael then Hop and crash in the land then catch Naoto in the air whith a high fist " **Tiger** " he then took a kick " **Cobra** " launching him to the air and then charge his right leg " **Valiant crush** " he kick him launching him too a tree, Naoto bounce and roll out of when he was on the ground. "Come on you are not impressing the Kids" Naoto suddenly gasp.

'I completely forgot about them' he though geeting up and then punch Azrael on the Jaw " **Phantom pain** " doing his white and Black energy he send Azrael too fly a little and then rush as Azrael fall down, he look at his chest seeing the white mark of Azrael attack on him 'what in the name of Raquel is this' he leave the thought as he run, he was about to take a different path were he set his little camp but the look of someone who pokes his hair alert him, he get close to see that it was the two kids he was looking for, he sigh in relief. "Glad to see that you're okay" Naoto said as he crouch down to look at the kids who have a relief face "Whats with that face" Naoto said, confused.

"Nothing it's good to see that you're okay" Hisame said, little of tears of worried and Happiness start to appear as Navarog nod with his head.

"Yeah when you start to fight with that beast we start to pursue you" Navarog said casually which earn a sweatdrop anyme style from both his sister and Naoto.

"Well i'm fine so we better get out of here the soon the better" Naoto said just then all of the enviroment suddenly become dark "What's in the name of Raquel it's happening here" Naoto said then look at the white mark and see that this time it was inpregnate in his chest "What the fu- Gahh" He yell in pain as he was thrown by a punch.

"I got you" Azrael growl as his Black hawk stinger conect with Naoto's body, a red energy was leaking from his body he then transport close to Naoto and when he was close enough " **Grim of Phantom** " He said as he punch Naoto body with a low punch then with a quick that was cover in a Red energy " **Now** " Azrael growl as Naoto Body was rolling in the air he then punch him launching him to the sky, Azrael dissapear and reaper in the sky where Naoto was about to fall " **Entertain even me more** " he growl punching him with a red energy leaking him all the while a small earthquake pass and the Body of the Bloodedge Wielder clash in a tree and fall, When Naoto was recovering after that Azrael got close and grab the neck of Naoto and punch him to the air " **Patriot of Apocalypse** " a Red crest, the creast of Azrael, appear behind The Beast as the limiters of the Mad dog start to dissapear and then he punch the ground creating a crater the force was poeweful enough to put Naoto to the Ground again "Rahh" he then grab the Piece of Earth were Naoto was and the toset it to the air, the Body of Naoto didn't move just moan in pain.

" **You're in luck cause I'm going to show you what Really POWER Mean** " He yell as the piece of Ground was falling towards him he then raise his arm and punch the Piece of Ground, the Punch cause a massive explosion like nuclear bomb that Burn some part of the Forest and creating a Big Crater where the Body of Naoto was, which was covered in thick red blood and were it was getting out it was from his Mouth and his torso and from his right left and check and forehead, Naoto didn't move not any part of his Body move. " **That was fun come get up" Azrael Roar out** as he do a winner pose, both of his Arms raised up, He look at Both Hisame and Navarog and said with a growl "You're next" Navarog shove his sister behind him and got ready to fight.

 **Astral**

 **Finish**

 **Azrael**

 **win**

(Stop the track)

In other place

"What in the hell" a Boy with blond hair and red eyes said as he stare where the explosion of Azrael was and though. 'Who the fuck create that'

In Another Place: Sight of Gods

Hades Izanami the Death herself and sister of the most wanted man in the earth has her eyes closed as she stand in the central point of the Mana plattaform and she was currently hearing the report of the phantom whose stand mean nothing but a simple coat floating in the air.

"I see" Izanami finally said as she finished hearing the report and look at the distressed Phantom "Go to Kagutsuchi to investigate what is Happening" The Magister nod as she dissapear and head towards the 13 Hierachal city. "Now get out" She said towards the air but the command was replicated by a Young girl with Purple hair some parts being blond and heterochromia eyes one red and the other well red. "Who are you" Izanami ask looking at the kid whose smile was like one of her own trade one.

"You're kid"

"Eh" was Izanami simply response

"You're kid My name is Yama Bloodedge" Yama answer as she look at her Mother with an inquisitive face

"WHAT" Izanami explode as she look at the kid, her face soon became an tomato

She didn't expect that.

Another place: Kagutsuchi: Ronning Gai

Bang look at the forest that was close to the hierachal city and see the Big Explosion that Happened everyone seemed to notice as well as he notice all of his people looking at the explosion that Happened either they have big surprised faces or a smirking face, well the smiriking face was coming from a Mask.

"Why are you smirking Yuki-dono" the Ninja ask at the small girl that had a smirk crossing the girl Face, Yuki has cat ears white hair and blood red eyes her hair was mostly covered by a Hood and had Bloodscythe on her Back.

"Mhh" She said as she yudenly yawn "Sorry I was sleep" She said and then remove a black mask revealing a pale complexion and the sleeping tired face she had actually, she rub her eyes and said "Let's go and find my mom" And with that she walk away following Close Bang who simply sigh.

("In the Shadow's" Hibiki current Position)

" **Come on** " Hibiki said as he put her arm back and then launch one of his Blade, Relius didin't have the time to dodge nor Block " **Paired dance** " He said appearing from above Relius then cut him leaving a trail of blue lines and he slash a few time more then he appear behind Relius " **Hazy Phoenix** " he said and then united both of his swords cutting Relius then crouch down and using his sword as maintane he quick Relius sending him to the ground then he Restore his original position and said " **Dark** **thunder** " He said then dissapear and leaving Blacks shadow crows behind, he reaper above Relius and crush him sending the Maniatic to fly " **Nue** " he then dissapear and appear where Relius was he grab him and do a suplex hold using a Black crow like spirit to crash him down to the ground sending Relius to fly a little before Hibiki kick him " **There, Prepare yourself** " he said kicking him then do a Jump to behind preparing his Weapons and when Relius were closely to hit the ground he slash him with his blades creating an aura of pure Ravens who send Relius flying " **Clapper Fans Cleansing Chick** " sending Relius to crash in a tree.

Relius suddenly roll out forward "be prepare" he said covering his mas with one hand as two grey puppet like arms shot out and all the enviroment become Dark and a Blue aura cover Relius lower part, Hibiki rush at him as Relius rush at him When he was close enough Stop as Hibiki rush at him with his two Blades ready to strike Relius summon Ignis and send her to attack Hibiki only class the attack of Hibiki and Ignis dissapear after that The two arms shot out and clash with the Body of Hibiki he summon Ignis as he crouch down and with a arm that shot out that send Hibiki to the ground exept that Ignis lung forward catching the Kohaku in the air with her claws Relius stay crouch down and attack Hibiki again using his robotic Hand while Ignis use again her claw to keep Hibiki In the air.

Relius got Up as Ignis use her Arms to pull Hibiki Close to Relius while from his Back an arm Shot out and then put him on the ground he then crouch down and do his arm shot down sending him fly a little when he was close enough from his altitud he said " **Altar of Puppeter** " From below him and Ignis a great circle appear and Ignis suddenly was in front of Relius, she throw his body back and suddenly Grab Hibiki by the Face creating a Black purple energy surrender, in an instant Relius, Hibiki Ignis, and the two brothers, who were looking from the shadows, dissapear.

Then they reaper in Relius torture room, The Masked man was sitting on a chair and Ignis was Beside him a few meters from their position was Hibiki his only clothes left were his shirt and her Black leggins (Authors Note: that's the suppose to be the things he use no) But they were a little destroyed and had shurikens close to his head Arms and legs plus he was on a gigant Yellow gear his eyes were closed and didn't move not even with the screams of the poor scared kids "Hibiki Kohaku" Relius said as he lift himself from the chair he had been sitting and aprroach the body of Hibiki "A fine specimen" He said looking at the Assasin he then adjust his mask and said "Now shall we start the experiment" he said as he lifth his hand and the door of the long torture Room close.

"Impossible" Hibiki scream in pain and terror

 **ASTRAL**

 **FINISH**

 **RELIUS**

 **WIN**

(Stop the track)

they reaper in the forest Ignis throw the Body of Hibiki to the forest and Relius began to approach the two scare kids who were looking at Relius like he was some kind of Monster which was pretty the true, suddenly from the Body of Luciela start to glow a Black reddish energy yet white, she yell as Tsurugi look at her like she go crazy and all the energy morfe into some kind of Explosion.

 **BOOM**

In other Part of Kagutsuchi: Litchi's clinic

 **CRASH**

Litchi flinched as she look at the destroyed Crystal of her clinic, with a Sigh the doctor got up and get close to dismiss all of the destroyed glass, fotsteps get close as the door of her main office open and Linhua and another girl who look worried and with one hand on her Chest.

"Doctor are you okay" Linhua ask looking at her mentor and mother figure, Litchi nod as she start to dismiss the Broken glass "That's the second explosion or eartquake this Day" Linhua said as she look through the now Broken window and look where now a curtain of smoke of an explosion.

"Yeah sister Linhua is right" the other girl said as she flipp her arms, the girl extrangely enough was wering a cosplay of Ragna, no no Ragna's clothes it was an style of cosplay which reveled part of her stomach and had a little window that show a bit of her, already, massive chest. the girl had black hair and purple eyes she was holding close to her and staff pretty similar to Litchi's one just tha instead this one had an small knife in the point upside.

Litchi smiled embarrased and looking at the little girl she look through the window 'how have I had a girl with him, well he is tall, handsome , he knows how to cook he had a smile and face which any woman will fall in love' without any more thoughts Litchi got close the girl and grab her and then head out "Linhua i will go for a few hours" Litchi exclaimed as she ran searching for him.

In the Forest: Azrael and Naoto's position.

"Hiyahh" Navarog scream as he thrown a fire ball at Azrael while he just yawn in bored and then Red energy came and absorve the fire he got close to Navarog and punch him sending him flying.

"You're weak kid" Azrael said and laugh in pure insanity, and get close again Navarog to finish him.

But something red explode in his Back sending him a little forward, he look Back and see what he didn't expect to see. "You're alive" Azrael said looking at the Injure and almost dying Naoto, whose arm where thrust forward.

"..." Naoto din't reply and Then he show his Black arm, his false arm and start to said something (Author Notes: first of all if this part insult you somehow please don't throw shit at me I'm doing my work as a Fanfiction writer now to red) In a Mutter he said something all the while looking at the cold ground floor, then suddenly his face shot Up " **Bloodedge Activate** " and with that a Red energy appear around him and his hair Became a full white while his eyes Became red Energy like blood appear in his arm and his wound that were caused it by Azrael attack began to Heal "Let the Kids go an i will show you mercy" Naoto said calmy looking at Azrael with his own red eyes.

* * *

 **OM: First of all sorry for the filler chapter but i need to keep the story going with no many fast it also I put some of the already request pairing that will maybe appear also sorry for the bad writen fights Bye till next chapter**

 **P.D: Knight spark i got an idea for bullet so don't worry about it**

 **P.D 2: Marconator-san i think this is what you got when you borrow me something.**


	9. When it will stop?

**IMPORTANT NOTE READ IT: This Fic Has nothing to do with the main story of central fiction one thing Because I don't know what get the history because I haven't played and second because Since the start I didn't follow maine story time line, thank you for reading this Message.**

 **OM: Well hell I get super late with this chapter and I don't have an excuse so sorry If i got a bit late then but Try to enjoy it.**

 **Don't own Blazblue**

* * *

Chapter 8: When it will stop.

Ragna sigh as he get out of his room, which it was more like a jail cell because it was, and head to much higher levels where his Nightmare will continue and where maybe stop it, but Ragna doubt it.

 **BOOM**

"What the hell" Ragna yelled as he took the hilt of his sword and rubbed it as a Small quake happened, His Blazblue gave an little pulse of energy "The Azure grimory look disturbed by some reason" He said, looking at the Grimore with a doubt on his face, the Blazblue respond by shaking slightly at the stare of Ragna. "Forget it, its nothing" He put his arm down and then continue to walk 'why did it tense up'

Kagutsuchi: Comercial Area.

"Remember me where are we going" Bullet ask to Ken as he look to an apple to then drop it again where it was.

"I told you like three times" Ken sigh as he continue to walk, Bullet begin to follow close as he simply poin to the top of The Hierachal City.

"The NOL" Bullet hiss the name like it was trash as she look at the office of Goberment of the world.

"Yeah that's right Mom" Ken smiled at Bullet as her face became a tomato Volcano style of.

She wasn't that familiar to someone talk her like a mom but this Kid been the child of Ragna the Bloodedge an her made her face beming Red, no for anger but for embarasment as she clearly remember the phases to make an child. "You have brothers?" Bullet ask in her embarrasment.

Ken look at her and then nod his head "His Name it's Rifle Bloodedge, you're suggestion for name, he is my Younger Brother and he is watching me from the distant" Bullet lower her face in embarrasment and sadness.

"Sorry for hearing that" Ken give her an ood look before laughing, which obviously confused Bullet "What are you laughing for?" Bullet ask.

"No My Brother is alive he is litteraly watching us from that Water tower" Ken point to an Water tower Making Bullet a bit embarrased.

A small kid, it look like the Age of 14, was holding a visor as he look at Ken and speak from a radio "Brother two person are aproaching you" Rifle said and then do an 'ouch' face as Tsubaki and the little Izayoi, well Izayoi was on the Arms of Tsubaki, pass running crashing with them and then flying away.

"Mommy go a little slower" Izayoi cried in pain as she hold her little tummy.

Tsubaki stop as a She felt her glove been filled with water, she stop and look at Izayoi whose face was completely in tears "Don't cry Mommy is here so don't cry" she rock her in her arms as Izayoi began to giggle by the threat of her Mother.

"Thanks mommy" Izayoi said.

"That's why I am here for you" Tsubaki kiss her cheek. "You're really my daughter with Ragna no" Tsubaki fell both Pain and Glad at her own Words, an live with Ragna. she imagine herself been threating well like a princess Izayoi happy by her Parents and maybe the small hope of don't be blind.

"Yeah I am" Izayoi replied looking at Tsubaki an small smile appears on her feature "You would be close to dad and then get pregnant right" Tsubaki blushed.

"Yeah whatever you're here for I'm going to help you" Izayoi beamed as she do a little dance of Happiness 'even though i would be more comfortable with Jin-Niisama' the Poor Blushing Tsubaki thought.

Forest: Naoto Position

" **Bloodedge** " Naoto said charging a Blade of Blood and launched to Azrael which was covered with the Barrier of the Beast, thanks to that his defense didn't break.

"Impresive" Azrael said as he release the Barrier "More impressive that you were so weak before" Naoto raised an Eyebrow.

"Me, week more like you been the Weak" The Kurogane retored a grin form in his lips as Azrael click his toungue in annoyance but Keep a cocky Grin on his face, and then he raise both of his arms Confusing Naoto.

" **Enchanted Dragunov Level 2: Release** " As he finished that a Energy, the blood like energy came and the tattoos began to disapear leaving More confused Naoto but at the same time ready to fight and look at his head, his eyes widened in fear "I have release this with my fight with the Reaper you know" Tracing a smirk Azrael Laugh, that with the Blood energy scare the poor Naoto a little but keep a confident face. "Scared? you should because My Dragunov release my power and even thought it's Level 2" Naoto's eyes widened shock and terror in unision Making a feeling that Naoto didn't like.

Despair.

"Now let's enjoy a little More of our fight" Azrael crack his Knuckles Making his wave towards Naoto an aura of sort covering up the Body of the Mad dog.

'this sign of power is really? he is a fucking buldozer and a Mamut at the same time what the fuck with those number' Naoto thought as Azrael charged at him.

Hibiki Position?: Forest

"Luciela calm down it's okay Big brother is here for you" Tsurugi said as he caress the hair of his sister who is whimpering and saying under her breath 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry' constantly.

"You two are okay" a voice said, the two turn around to see Hibiki who was bleeding but beside that he look good.

"Hibiki Mister" Tsurugi said as Hibiki managed to get to the little kids as he kneeled down "that Relius guy seemed to be defeat it" Hibiki nod his head but he grab the Kids and run away not wanting to confirm that.

Hakumen and Terumi Position: Cauldron.

"Take this Masked Bitch" Terumi Said as he face the masked warrior.

"You Will never win Terumi" Hakumen yell as he slam his left hand on the table, wait what?

Well actually they weren't fighting anymore, well they are fighting but any of them was actually fighting with Punches kicks or Nox nyctores no they are actually having a simple Card Game, why? well let's said they got tired of keep blocking attacks so they go with the only card game they know: Go to fish.

The currently score's are: Hakumen: 10 wins Terumi: 0 wins

Yeah Terumi suck at this Game.

With Ragna: lower levels.

Making his way towards the lower levels wasn't that easy he had to pass many defenses the NOL Had but they weren't that Dangerous just a pain in the ass and thanks that he didn't want to face his suppose 'wife's' The Soul eater user decide to go to the most easy way to escape and also Disgusting one.

"Tch" Ragna huff as he walk in the Sewer why the sewer the most quickly place he think of to escape, don't look at me he was the one who walk towards said path "How Many time until I reach towards a part I had see and remember" Ragna complain as he suddenly slip and fall Fortunately for him was that he had fall where the Sewer end the bad it was that weren't any floor left for him.

"AHHHH!" Ragna scream as he fall towards a great abyssm like Sewer, that go towards an incinerator.

"Downloading of the decomposition Sewer Plant in Movement" Ragna managed to hear as something like a spiral Metal pipeline that go towards the same part where Ragna was falling appear, Unsheating Bloodscythe Ragna transform his sword too his giant scythe and then put the metal part in the pipeline and then he do spin thanks to his scythe, that he managed to grab from the Pipeline when he do a spin, that managed to put him in the paviment part.

"That was goddamn funny and scary" Ragna gave a huff and then he block something with his sword "You..." Ragna groan in frustration as he retract his sword to quickly turn around making the claw missed a second attack.

"A u e" Arakune said in a small creepy laugh as he appear from the Pipeline "G ve m zu e!" Arakune shout lunging towards Ragna with a ferrocity of his own one.

"Don't made kill you Insect" Ragna said taking a stance and then do a mock step making Arakune Miss by kilometers.

(Autor Notes: put either "Rebellion II" Or "Thin RED Line II")

 ** _The_**

 ** _Wheel of Fate is Turning_**

 ** _Rebel 1_**

 ** _Action_**

Arakune get out his claw as he lunged at Ragna trying to hit him but Ragna didn't let him be close to him as he use his sword to block the claw and when Arakune was giving a small space to attack Ragna coat his sword in a blood black energy " **Inferno Divider** " Ragna groan as he send flying the Insect as he managed to land in the ground and quickly approach where Arakune was about to hit and when the black blob was close to Ragna the grim reaper hit him with his feet.

"Woaahhh" Arakune cried out in pain, the pain of the kick going through his blob form then Ragna slash him with his Bloodscythe and when Arakune stay in the air for a little moment.

" **Soul Eater** " Ragna said slashing upwards Arakune as little heads of the Black beast start to appear from below Ragna as a small place near Ragna star to became a red and black tone then he clash the sword downwards as a Complete Head appear, the Grim reaper bring his sword backwards " **Dead Spike** " a small Shark/Black beast appear as Ragna do a motion with his sword to attack the Insect and then rush to the side of the Head and when it almost dissapear Ragna rush a bit to simply slash Arakune then Jump to continue Attacking and then when they were in a great distance of the ground " **Nightmare Edge** " Ragna coat his complete sword and then bring it down clashing the bloby form of Arakune then he retract the sword to then made a second attack " **Scissors** " He said as he launch Arakune with the used of the head of the Black beast.

Arakune groan as he stand 'stand up' then he look towards Ragna and dissapear in the ground Ragna scoff as he put his sword on his back "Well look like that settled" Ragna said looking where Arakune was formely and then he turn around kicking whit his leg only to be put in the ground thanks to Arakune, Ragna fall and stay there.

Arakune chuckled in his evil fancy way and then morf and get out his blob tounge sending Ragna to the air and then he 'Jump' and do a claw swipe consecutively then when he was a bit far away from the ground " **Zero Vector** " talking normal Arakune launch a small curse cloud that Immediately hit Ragna " **y-two dash** " many claws appear of the side of Arakune and with his motion all of the claws start to move around hitting Ragna consecutively and when Arakune hit the Ground and Ragna was still falling the Insect thrust his body forward as a horn made of his bloby form appear and launch Ragna far away " **Permutation n,r** " Arakune made a strange move and a spider appear where Ragna was that was still lying in the floor and hitting him, the spider bite him increasing the curse of Arakune.

Ragna groan as he stand up and look at Arakune who was dashing/teleporting towards him his mask showing not emotion but Ragna can tell he was excited. rushing forwards Ragna thrust his sword to the blob form of Arakune, but Arakune feel nothing as he Get out his hands but Ragna smirk as he cover his fist with a deep blue black Aura and then he thrust his fist into the mask of Arakune. the punch was strong enough to destroy the mask of Arakune as the insect yelp in pain.

 _ **Finish**_

 _ **Ragna**_

 _ **Wins**_

(Author notes: stop the music)

Arakune slid out of the sword of Ragna as he slowly transform into a mot and slid out of the paviment ground and slip into the pipeline, god thing for everyone the thing would stay calm at least a few days.

putting his sword back in bell on the back Ragna look at the ground and raise an eyebrow as he stare at the figure of a Tartar, the small insect move around looking for his hostage Ragna feel pity for it, the shit thing of Arakune most have forget about this one, with a long sigh Ragna pick the Tartar and put it in his shoulder and then start to walk, the Tartar was first confused but it Managed to get comfortable.

Ragna smirk but feel sad the little guy would be dead in no time still Ragna want to be his conductor for a while, why? he actually don't know the reason himself.

" _I will always be by your side Ragna_ "

Ragna's eyes widened, maybe because of her he decided to be the conductor of the little guy. the heartbeat of Ragna was still actually very fast when the words came into his minds and the tears were in the verge to get out,

"If I was More stronge back then Maybe just Maybe Lambda hadn't die that day" and the tears were escaping his eyes as he cried in silence.

He was simply a Idiot to think he can protect someone that was close to him.

Naoto and Azrael Position: Forest.

Naoto spun his complete Body as Azrael try to hit him with his head doing a lower hit but Naoto simple mock him with a spun and then summon a Blade of blood and hit him with it making Azrael stun a bit " **Banishing Fang: Roar** " Naoto said kicking Azrael with a low kick then punching him with a low punch then he raise his fist " **Raid** " Naoto said but instead of launching him to the air he leave Azrael confused then he Naoto raise his feet and then throw it at Azrael " **Bash** " Naoto said as he launch his feet and Himself forwards and also making Azrael lose his balance making him fall towards the ground but Naoto actually had other plans.

" **Inferno** " Naoto said as he cover his fist in his own aura of power, that was a white one, and then he do a kick to made Azrael go towards the Ground but he miss and fall first then Azrael.

Naoto Kick Azrael with a high kick Making the Beast stay in the air for a little of time " **Slash** **Kaid** " he spun his body making Blood like a scythe hit Azrael as well of sending him Flying, Charging something up Naoto Let Blood flood his right Hand and then he launch the Blood that morf into a great Scythe that Hit Azrael making him hit a tree and bounce a bit but he was falling towards the Ground, Naoto rush a bit then he charged his elbow as a small wind was destroyed in his surroundings "Can you live in?" Naoto mock/ask as he hit Azrael with his elbow making him been stuck in the tree then Naoto start to charge blood again " **Bloodedge** " Naoto chanted as he made a great blood sword that launch Azrael away but thanks to the tree it only made him go a little out of place, Naoto rush a bit.

Naoto crouch down as he charge again " **Blood repulsor** " Doing a giant sword as well he stuck Azrael to the three again, the he run a little again and charge again a Blood sword that he launch towards Azrael making him go a little out of Place " **Blood** **Repulsor** " making Azrael be stuck in the three again.

Naoto do the same he start to charge Blood again and then he simply launch it but this time it was the grat style of scythe, Azrael Bounce again but this time Naoto jump and Charge again, letting out a scream of both frustration and rage, this time it was a great scythe but it was more a scythe style as well that Made Azrael bounce in th floor Naoto step in the ground and then rush forward " **Banishing** " doing his little kick that made a small black aura " **Fang** " Doing his low punch " **Bash** " Throwing his feet towards Azrael sending him backwards.

" **Divine** **Reaper** " Naoto chanted as blood start to appear in his hand that he send it Backwards and then he send it forwards making a giant Dead spike appear that send Azrael towards the sky and then he charge his elbow " **Shitzune** " Speaking Naoto throw his elbow forward when Azrael was close Enough then he dissapear backwards " **Buttagiru** " Appearing again with a great sythe that look more like an axe then he thrust forward creating a small void that explode making a blood explosion Happen then a small feeling go through Naoto body and then thrust his fist forward " **I'm gonna save you right now** " Naoto said then he jump kicking Azrael with him and then he do small spin with his body " **Grim of Phantom** " then thrust a giant made of blood Axe that explode sending Azrael flying along with the three.

Naoto gave a huff as his white hair slowly dissapear and his eyes start to become a brown again, he turn around as the Kids tackle him in a small hug, but he groan in Pain making the two widened they're eyes as they put it Back Naoto gave a small laugh "Jeez don't worry over me I'm actually used to this kind of stuff" Naoto said and then without something to said he pull the kids into a hug as the ground beneat them was raised to the air and then punch towards Kagutsuchi.

Azrael sigh in annoyance, his Enchanted Dragunov still around him "Maybe I used to much power" He said and then laugh "Well that's the thing I love the most now" He said and then take a full Jump that go towards Kagutsuchi. (Author's note: like the Sentinel dump he does)

Hibiki position: Monorail ( _The last stop_ )

Hibiki bow weakly towards the employee as he made his way out of the Monorail the small kids following close, Hibiki was writhing in pain as he made small moves towards the most close bench and sit as he groan in pain, but managed to control that small groan that was about to escape his lips.

"Next time I see that masked freak" Hibiki said as he made slow breathes "I'm gonna kill him" Hibiki vow to Himself as Tsurugi and Luciela look at him confused.

"My my" A voice said "What Happen to you Kohaku captain" Hibiki look at the voice and groan in frustration as Hazama look at him with his usual cheesy grin "You seemed to be in a lot of Pain" he said then look at Luciela and Tsurugi, the latter had his Nox Nyctores in his Neck "Ehhh!?" Hazama shriek as the tip of the blade start to penetrated his skin until Hibiki put a Hand on the shoulder of the Kid who understood and let the Blade on his back again.

"What do you want Captain Hazama" Hazama look where a new wound was and put a hand on it.

"Well I was actually searching someone I lost" Hibiki look dumbfoded as he look at Hazama and do a motion to continue on. Hazama whisper something to himself as he slowly start to tell what happen.

Flashback

Hazama twirl in his feet as he have a full Breakfast in his hands and was going towards the 'room' of Ragna, when he was on the prisions levels Hazama call out "Ragna-Chan Breakfast is ready" Hazama said in a sick sweet tone but he got Nothing.

Hazama slwoly drop his smile as he saw, through his closed eyes, that the pass to the Sewer was wide open and the cell room was there "Fuck" Hazama said as he put the tray of food in the floor and Pace back and fort.

Even though Hazama hate Ragna to his guts the simple thought of losing him was very despairing because in that Case...

Feeling a murderous intent on his back Hazama shiver as he do a small bow and get out of there with a slowly trot that was transform into a full run as the suppose Wives of Ragna stood there not moving at all.

Flashback End- Naoto position: Haging Gardens.

Naoto feel his body contract as the great piece of ground fall and that he used his body to do a human couch for the Kids but he feel his complete body almost getting destroyed and then he hear a great stomp in the ground but he was very Tired to see who was but he can hear the voices that was close to them.

"So This is where you end" Azrael chuckle in a sadistic way as he move towards them, in a instant Navarog cover both Naoto and his sister "Really again you" Azrael as he crack his knuckles Making the Enchanted Dragunov move a bit but he slowly made his ways towards him.

"See you in the next side sis" Navarog said as Azrael Charge his feet and then he launch it towards him as he close his eyes but instead of hearing the sound of how his Bones broke, he hear the painful scream of Azrael.

Slowly he open his eyes and see the most great thing he might as well see this Day a small gloved hand fall as Darkness fade away but the Gloved hand was been covered in a dark no fading Aura. Ragna glared, even though the sharp glare of Ragna was there the small dryed tears remain there, at Azrael as he put his sword on the shoulder where he didn't have the Tartar, whose was dancing as Azrael fall in the ground.

"Well if isn't the Beast the hell are you doing here?" Ragna ask forcefully as he do a small motion with his right Hand, slowly the two Kids Grab Naoto and drag him away then Navarog came close again because Ragna motion him with his free hand to come close and then put the Tartar in his hand.

"The Reaper huh" Azrael said grinning slightly "Sweet surprise that I found you here as I why I'm here hunting of course, you or the Black Gale thought I found you here" Ragna sigh always the same story here.

"You try to Kill a kid" Ragna spat in a venomous Way as he do a motion with his sword as he put it in the ground "You disgust me" Ragna said.

"Kid or No if they can fight against me I don't care" Azrael said and then crack his fist "But you won't mind that you took his place right" Ragna didn't hesitate as he put his sword in his back.

"Prove me You Damn beast" Ragna dash at Azrael as the Beast do the same and when they were close they clash both fist and sword.

To Be continue.

* * *

 **OM: Well fuck that was long to write and was a fucking pain in the ass that I had to wait that the Central fiction is out to finish the chapter also sorry for the Mistakes of Grammar that this chapter had, and sorry If I mess Ragna personality or any other character Personality and for Hazama I Take his personality for the Act 1 when he was a bit of passive.**

 **Review response:**

 **Knight Spark: Happy with what you got I need to do other stuff to fully Integrate him in the story but for starters here is the missing character thought there are more missing ones.**

 **Marconator360: My shit is always been take seryously at least by me but glad that you enjoy the past chapter.**

 **ad: Well thank you for your words Happy to see that your** **enjoying it.**

 **See ya all next time.**

 **Wait a minute I forgot this:**

 **Sakura: Noel Daughter.**

 **Sora: Makoto Daughter**

 **Izayoi: Tsubaki Daughter**

 **Eiji: Celica Son**

 **Hitomi: (must of you had the idea of who the daughter is no, but Just in Case) Minerva daughter**

 **Oyuki: Kokonoe Daughter**

 **Luciela and Tsurugi: (Will not said it so quickly~)**

 **Navarog and Hisame: (I think you already had found the mother no still I'm not saying)**

 **Mariel: Rachel daughter.**

 **Yama: Izanami/Saya Daughter.**

 **Ken and rifle: (one was my one request to some other Author while the other was an Autor Suggest) Bullet.**

 **That's all enjoy**


	10. Ragna the Haremedge

**OM: Sorry if this take way longer than I had and the worst is that I bring a fucking filler chapter I'm so sorry for this still I hope you can enjoy this chapter anyway.**

 **Blazblue well isn't mine**

* * *

Chapter 9: Ragna the Haremedge.

(Author Note's: Put Either "Black onslaught II" or "The Tyrant")

Ragna jump backwards as Azrael try to hit him with his coat but he fail as he retreat his coat to his place, Ragna rush a bit before he swing his Bloodscythe that clash with the Body of Azrael then he retract his arms right arm Backwards "Hell's Fang" Ragna said as he launch himself forwards his arm hitting the chest of Azrael as his left hand retract he wait a moment before he launch his arm forward launching a Black beast Head that made Azrael hit the wall that made the Beast get close to him then he rush a bit and Jump " **Soul eater** " Ragna said as he coat his sword in his pitch black energy " **Belial Edge** " he said as he descend with his sword as the two landed in the floor, well Azrael was rolling in the air because the hit was enough to send him roll in the air.

Ragna Kick Azrael " **Soul Eater!** " Ragna shout before he grab his sword and then raise it up as a shadow circle start to appear close to him and then he send it down causing a great Black beast get out " **Dead Spike** " he said as the dead spike hit him then he throw his right arm back then he launched forward "Out of My way" Ragna said and then grab again his sword and then swing it " **Die** " He said launching a claw of the Black beast that made Azrael hit the wall, Ragna rush forward whit his sword in hand and then put it back " **Carnage** " Ragna take a full rush and hit Azrael sending him flying and then swing it again " **Scissors** " Launching his energy he send Azrael flying.

Azrael rush forward as soon as he was in front of Ragna he raise his two fist " **The Terror** " Azrael said as he clash his fist with the body of Ragna then he crouch down and then launch himself making Azrael Ragna fall " **Sentinel** **Dump** " Azrael said as he hop and then clash with the ground then he punch Ragna in the stomach " **Tiger** " then he raise his leg " **Cobra** " Then he charge a bit before he launch his fist " **Leopard** " launching Ragna, Azrael wait a momet " **Grim Reaper** " Azrael said as he throw his punch back " **Let's enjoy our festive even more!** " Azrael said launching himself forward.

Ragna only look at were Azrael was only to see that he was coming towards him "Shit!" Ragna said as he try to stand up to try to enter his defence stance, However Azrael was faster as he punch him Ragna was send flying as Azrael laugh, Ragna was fast going towards where the kids and Naoto was his face receving all of the ground.

"that Hurt as hell" Ragna said after he stand up.

"Are you okay?" Naoto ask, after Navarog use some Healing magic on him he feel way more better but still he could still feel all of the wounds he had been receving all of this day, Now Naoto was considering that going to this world was the best idea.

Ragna nod his head as he stared at Azrael "He is way to Dangerous and the plus of all the situation is if I don't let someone treat your wounds correctly it will have a more risk so I got an only option left" Ragna said as he stand up and thrust his right arm forward.

"Oh what will you're going to do Grim reaper?" Azrael ask then he widened his eyes as Ragna's right arm transform into a claw and then a rift of darkness appear beneath Ragna.

" **Be devoured by Darkness** " Ragna chanted as Darkness, in form of the Black beast heads, begun to spread in the complete field only leaving intanct where Ragna, Naoto and the kids were and when the Heads stop coming Ragna closed his fist making the black beast heads got destroyed, leaving Azrael, who had receive all of the Attack, in the ground and he wasn't moving taking that opportunity Ragna grab Naoto and put him in the shoulder then run the kids following closed.

(Author notes: stop the track)

after a few moments the Beast move again and then see where the four were heading "The NOL Branch" Azrael said and then start to walk again until a voice stop him.

"The Mad dog" Azrael turn around to see a Woman with pink hair and mage cloathes, Nine stood there looking amused by the view "Don't tell you were hunting that poor Idiot and his idiot counterpart*" Nine ask disgusting leaving her mouth with each word she said about Ragna and Naoto.

"Yeah that's why I chase them will you stop me?" Azrael ask one eyebrow raised while he crack his fists "Because I will no mind" Azrael said.

"No I will not have my head in the idiots business" Azrael frown but then Fire start to spread where Azrael was with nothing more in mind Azrael teleport himself backwards as the fire erupted from the ground "But if you try to hurt those childs I will burn you alive" Azrael laugh as he position himself in a fight posture.

"Well come at me Magician" Azrael said with a laugh as he charge at Nine who reproach the act.

Ragna and the kids.

A explosion was heard as Ragna stop and look back fire and more explosions were been seen raising "Must be Nine" Ragna muttered under his breath.

"Who?" Naoto ask as Ragna put him in the ground, the back of the Bloodedge User leaning in the wall.

"A Great Magician back in her times until someone put her in a sort of brainwashing spell" Ragna said, emiting the part of Nine getting in the cauldron thanks to Terumi.

"Huh? sounds rough" Naoto said as Ragna get a small bottle of medical alchol, from nowhere, and rub the scratch tha Naoto had in the neck "Ouch" Naoto said in pain as Ragna continue to tread the small wounds or several wound on Naoto's body.

"Almost ready" Ragna said as he throw the now empty bottle of alcohol "Only you need to rest, probably and treat some very major wounds you got and how did you get those wounds" Ragna ask as he stare at the two kids that they were playing with the Tartar.

"Fighting with the same Beast you had fight right now he was tough" Naoto said as Ragna gave a small smile and a nod accompany with a laugh.

"Yeah I had to fight against him I almost die to not count this day" Naoto laugh as well as he stare at the sky.

"How come you seem pretty strong?" Naoto ask, Ragna scratch the back of his head somewhat akwardly.

"Well that beast was pretty more strong that I was and also you seem to be pretty strong yourself" Naoto also scratch his head akwardly.

"Well thanks also it was simply the feeling of protecting those two" Naoto said as he point wih his head the two kids, who were imatating the small dance of the Tartar.

"Well it was a good thing, by the way who are they?" Ragna ask as he look at the two with a small sweat coming from his head.

"The boy it's Navarog while the girl is Hisame" Naoto said as Ragna nod then stand up and offer his arm towards Naoto, who take it and stand up.

Then the four a long with the Tartar start to move as well and head towards the main office of the NOL, where Ragna had to encounter his destiny.

Meanwhile lower levels.

"Great Now I'm carring Captain Hibiki back to the higher levels with a kid that is currently trying to kill me wth Old Haku Sword more strange this day can become I don't think so" Hazama said as he walk to the most close elevator to get him to rest and probably to see if someone can heal him.

"Wait!" A loud voice which Hazama know bellow as a Certain Ninja appear using his scarf as a paracute "What Have you done to Hibiki Dono" Hazama look at Hibiki.

"Me Nothing i do nothing this time" Hazama said emphazing the word this time which made Bang be more cautious with it.

"I see... Prepare yourself" Bang said as he enter his trademark stance of fight.

"Wait what" Hazama said, raising his left hand in defense "I do nothing wrong" He said as he throw Hibiki to back and then raise his hand a rift open and Ouroboros get out who block Bang incoming fist that it was covered in flames "Get Back" He grab his butterfly knife and swing it, barely Missing the neck of the Ninja.

Bang then do a Wheel car to the Backwards as he present his usual pose of combat "Prepare yourself evildoer I will end you myself" Bang said as Hazama hid the Butterfly Knives in his coat and sigh.

"Haven't heard that one" Hazama said with clearily sarcarm in his voice.

NOL Office.

Jin scoff as he look at the wives of his brother, Normally he would be hell of pissed of by this kind of thing but however this time was... different and he didn't know why it was the first time in all of his virgin life that he don't feel angry about that his Brother had an Harem rather he feel interesed about what will happen.

"Hey Jin you don't know where your brother will be righ" Jin scoffed at the question of Makoto.

"Why will I know where My Brother is" He said as he put Yukianesa in his right hand "I'm not an RGP to know where he is" Noel look at Jin as the sound of the RGP came to her ears.

"Hey Major Kisaragi" Noel said as she covered herself Behind Makoto as Jin growled at her.

"Yeah what do you want" He said cold as his Ice could be.

"Hasn't you put Ragna-san an Beeper on him the last time you fought with him" Noel said as Jin look at her and then growled.

"I had forget that you were there" Jin said as he go towards his pocket of his militar Uniform and get out a small tracker and then press a single botton that it was there and wait.

"Ragna the bloodedge is a few moments ago from the time being" Jin sigh as he put the tracker in his pocket again.

"There" Jin said with a content sigh "He will be in no time here" A grunted came from the elevator as a Hand shot out from there.

Terumi poked his head out as he look around "Come on Old Haku we are here" another grunted came from Terumi as he slowly made his way were the other was after climbing too the floor of the NOL.

A few moments later Hakumen also climb with more dificulty "Let's not do that again" Hakumen said calmy as ever as he look at Terumi who just shrugged in response.

"No promise there" Terumi said not really caring about "Well What are you doing here" Terumi ask as he sigh in boredom.

"Seeing where Ragna is" Rachel said, as Terumi sigh again "What was the meaning of that sigh" Rachel ask

"Well I only not interesed by it" He said as he palm go towards his face, then look at them through the small opens that it leave "bet Hazama-chan didn't lock down the Sewer path am I right" Everyone nod they're head "Course I'm right" Terumi said as he removed his palm and then remove the Hoodie from his head.

"There no Sewer path Terumi" Jin said as he groan at him, Terumi simply laugh as he stare at Jin a smirk plastered in his face.

"If there's no Sewer path then explain this" And With that Terumi turn his complete body and launch a kick towards Jin, who didn't block the attack and was launched towards the column a Ventilation duct kind of open as Jin enter it his scream was the only thing you could hear as the Duct close.

"Was that Jin" Ragna ask arriving to the scene as he look at Terumi then at Hakumen, the two glare at they're vision interview.

Naoto couldn't help to chuckle lightly at that.

"Yeah you could said so" Kagura said, a beep sound come from his pocket his hand go towards and look at a small Phone like radio he had.

"You had that phone over your pocket" Kokonoe ask griting her teethes as she look at Kagura who simply shrugged in response as he look at his phone.

"Yeah, Yeah it's me, Hibiki? what are you doing here? seriously? I see, where are you? Ok Try to resist I'm coming" Hibiki cut the call as Kagura sigh "Sorry but It's Hibiki he is kinda in trouble so I'm going to pick him up" He said as he grab his Spatula sword then run to leave "Don't destroy anything please" He plead to Ragna and Hakumen as he get out of the Branch.

"Don't Promise anything" Ragna growled as Hakumen go towards the sword in his back.

"Ok don't kill yourself that's my job and that's my only pleasure beside the Telenovels" Terumi said as he put himself in middle of the Glares of Hakumen and Ragna.

Ragna sigh as he look over Naoto "Celica can you heal this Idiot" Naoto elbow Ragna making him cough for air.

"Shut it" Terumi grin as he get out popcors from a small popcorn made machine, Hakumen look stranged by it.

"Where did you get that" Hakumen ask as he move towards the popcorn Machine and look at it, then grab one of the many bag from it as he eat... How did he eat don't know don't ask me he is just eating.

"A very good traveler sell it to me, it was cheap so I buyed it don't regret anything anyway" Terumi said as he eat more.

In another place: Roning Gate

a Man, with a lot make up and clothes of woman and still was an man, was on Roning Gate as he suddenly sneeze "Strange" Amane said as he look around, then get out a small mirror "I Must be getting sick" Amane shrugg as he look at the mirror.

A groan from behind him making him turn back only to see a woman with an murder aura, Amane became pale "You" Bullet groan as she look at Amane.

"Not My lucky day at all" Amane said with a small laugh.

Behind them Ken and Rifle laugh a bit as they stare at the going to attack persons.

NOL Branch.

"Well can you Celica" Ragna ask again as he get enough air, Celica smiled as she nod her head.

"Leave it to me Ragna" Celica said as she approach Naoto, Minerva following Behind closely.

Naoto pale a bit as he get closed to Ragna and Whisper "It is my imagination or the Puppet it's glaring at me" Ragna look at Minerva, her cheeks turn a red color as Ragna stare at her "Why is she Blushing" Naoto ask.

"Don't fucking ask me" Ragna wisper as he look at Naoto.

"Ok this might as well take time so just try to relax" Celica said to Naoto as he nod his head, his eyes only looking at Minerva who was glaring all the time.

Terumi, who was still eating, approach towards Ragna "So Ragna-chan what are you going to do" Ragna look at him, eyebrow raised "Well I only meaning that you had How many women ummm 5 or even more" Ragna blushed.

"Shut it" Terumi simply smirk again.

"You will be a Bloodedge soon enough" Ragna look at him an eyebrow raised "After all you will desvirginize some of them if you indeed decide to go on" Terumi said as he eat another popcorn, Ragna blushed intensifies as he heard that "I think I will give you another title Ragna the Harededge" Ragna punch Terumi in the gut making him be silence as Ragna Blushed more

Ragna growled again his Blush still in his face "I said Shut it" Ragna groaned.

To be continue.

* * *

 **OM: Well this was interesting to write, By the way I wished to put the other characters that Central fiction bring with us meaning I want to bring out Mai, Es and even Susanoo however I already know how to bring Susanoo but that will take it's time.**

 **As for Es and Mai I thinking something very Interesting will you want to have childs with Ragna said it whatever you want I'm open to suggestion about characters.**

 **Also Sorry it was RGP: Which Mean Ragna Global Position.**

 **Review Response:**

 **marconator360: Well the whole cast isn't here but anyway I will bring them eventually and for the family fights I had something on mind on that one but However that Idea is maybe going to be on the almost ending chapters, yeah it will big. anyway I hope you had enjoy this one for moment.**

 **ad: Jejejeje Thank you so much I hope you had enjoy this one.**

 **Read,follow, fav and Review~**

 **Till Next time.**


	11. Kagutsuchi the war Field

**OM: Sorry for being so late in this chapter and sorry for this short chapter I tried to do it more larger but I had this author block thing anyway try to enjoy.**

 **Don't own Blazblue.**

 **Also the tittle doesn't had any to been with the chapter**

 **Now you may proceed in reading (If you want of course)**

* * *

Chapter 11: Kagutsuchi the war field

Since the Arrival of Ragna, Hakumen couldn't help but to feel that four pairs of Eyes were directly in him. His back eyes quickly move in all the directions, but finding nothing.

"Must be My Imagination" Hakumen said to himself as he saw how, Terumi was pinning Ragna on the ground trying to strangle him "Should I need to stop them?" Hakumen ask to himself.

"I don't think it will be of any use" Hakumen look at the voice, viewing how Navarog and Hisame was approaching him.

Hakumen nod his head "I Believe you are correct stoping them will be meanligness" Hakumen said "Knowing how the Snake and The Beast are" Hakumen said as Hisame look at them.

Ragna was trying to Impalate his sword in the stomach of Terumi who was equally trying to put his Butterfly Knife in his neck, Naoto and Makoto were Holding back Ragna while Minerva was Calmy holding Terumi down.

Rachel calmy slip down her tea while Valkenhayn, who had appear shortly after Ragna's arrival, Only Gave him an stink eye.

"You seem more troubled than Usual, Valkenhayn" Rachel said "Are there any reason for that" Rachel ask, Valkenhayn shook his head.

"No, I not troubled at all Rachel-sama" Valkenhayn said as he smiled and poor more tea, he then look at where Ragna was "I just feel Mmmh what would be the word" Valkenhayn said with a whisper "Strange maybe" Valkenhayn said.

"Why would that be" The elderly wolf glanced at the Reaper who was still strugling "Maybe You feel strange by such mmmh Unpredicable turn of events right?" Rachel ask as Valkenhayn slowly nod his head.

"I can hear you know" Mariel said as she saw how both Ragna and Terumi were still struggling "They will no stop right" She ask as Rachel nod her head with a sigh.

"that's indeed right, Mariel" She said.

"Let me go both of you!" Ragna screamed as he Kept struggling with all the forces he had, both Naoto and Makoto keep the Iron Grip they had on the arms of the Bloodedge.

"No" Naoto said firmly "It will be a Incesary lose of Blood and Cries" Naoto said "And Believe me the Kids will not be crying for this one" Ragna look at him, an Eyebrow raised "Don't said a word" Naoto said, sweat droping lightly.

"Can't said I'm not impressed thought" Ragna said.

"Ditto" Terumi said as he clearily smirk at him "I thought you were way mature, Kurogane-chan" Terumi said as Naoto look at him.

"Jajaja Very funny" Naoto said as he rol his eyes.

Terumi shrugg "I thought you were a Way Serious version of Ragna thought" Terumi sigh in defeat "But you ended to be the same pathetic loser" Naoto eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Shut it!" Naoto said as he grab Ragna and put him above his head "Ragna Missile" He said as he launch Ragna towards Terumi.

"Ahhhhh!" Ragna scream as he crash with Both Minerva and Terumi, Naoto came forward as well as he launch himsef.

'They are such an idiots' Both Women and Males thought to themselfves as they sweatdrop.

Bang Position: Kagutsuchi Port.

"I Had Lost!" Bang screamed, his clothes were slightly burned from dark flames, Kagura wip the sweet of his forehead as he put the Giant Spatula he call sword on the floor.

Kagura gave a huff "That was Easy" And he turn to look at Hibiki and Hazama, The Latter was Unconsious on the ground while the former was looking at the small kids looking for any partial wounds "yo Hibiki" Kagura said as he approach them "How you doing? and who are the kids?" Hibiki look at Him then at the kids.

"Tsurugi and Luciela" He Point at the Boy then at the girl "And I'm doing fine, I can't said the same for Capitain Hazama" Hbiki look at the Green Hair Maniatic "Have you finished the Paper work" Kagura groan and shook his head "Figures" Hibiki said.

While they were talking about the Paperwork and the Laziness of Kagura, Yuki Approach Kagura and Start to drag him away.

The Hoodie get out of her head thanks to the air that blown close to it, Revealing a White yet Blonde Hair and cat ears, whit a huff he grab the small mask that it was on her face and removed it revealing a pale face and two red eyes.

"Did he seriously lose an easy battle then again I'm not surprised she said and then put the mask over her face again "Where Did I need to go again" She ask to herself.

Yuki then look over the Arguing Idiots, she put her index finger under her chin and Thought for a moment "No" And then she start to drag Bang Around.

The Gate.

"You were way experssive when you are with Dad what change that from right now?" A little girl ask to a Girl with Blonde hair and blue eyes, well know as Es.

Es has long braided blond hair which is tied in the back by a navy blue hair ribbon and large amber eyes. She wears a long elegant dark blue dress with a white collar and short red tie. On top of her dress she wears a baby blue gown that extends down her lower back and arms; frills encompass her entire outfit, emanating from the bottom of her dress, and the cuffs of her gown. She wears metal high heel shoes over her dark blue tights.

"I do not Know who is the person you are talking about" Es said as she close her eyes then open them again as she fell a tuck on her dress, her eyes quickly look where the young girl was.

She was Hiding beneath her dress, and She was Pouting. The only think Es could Imagine when she saw the Pouting face was a little kitten hiding from a storm "Can you said your Name to me" Es request as the girl look to her and nod her head while smiling.

"Hikari Bloodedge" The now known Hikari smiled at Es while she look clearily Intrigued by the last Name.

"Bloodedge?" Es Question as Hikari nod her head, Es then look at the Blank space then at the gate, that by some reason, Start to glow "A Reaction" Es muttured to herself then look at the girl "This Girl, the Succesor of the True Azure" Es Muttured lightly.

"It as all okay Mom" Hikari ask as she get out of her 'hiding' spot, and tild her head, Es look at her then grab her and raise her up so her eyes meet, Blue eyes clash with Heterochromia eyes; Green and Blue eyes to be more precise.

Es Lick her lips lightly then in a blink the two quickly disappeared leaving the Blank space alone, nothing was ther only the Great Gate.

Another Place: Orient town.

"Where you said you need to go" A Girl with Blue hair and with a very demonstrative dress said as she put a lance over the ground, This very Demostrative lady it's Mai Natsume.

A Boy with Blonde hair and red eyes and a little Ahoge look at Mai and thought for a Moment "Over there" He said as he point over the NOL Office, Mai look at where he point and Sigh.

"Why Over there?" Mai ask as he look at the Boy "Can you Remember me what was your name?" Mai ask again.

"My Name is Haru Bloodedge" Haru said then look at Mai who look kind of Afraid by he looks of the last Name "Is Something wrong Natsume-san" Haru said then till his head to the side.

"No it's nothing wrong" Mai reasured as she smiled "and you don't need to be so formal" Mai said as Haru nod his head.

"Understand Natsume-san" Mai sweatdrop a little as she look at the Young Boy with Blood red eyes "I don't really like to ask to much questions but who is the Girl and the Boy that keep up staring at us" Mai look confused as Haru point behind her.

Mai Quickly look behind her and Use her lance to protect against some claws style of arm "Damn it" A Voice said as it approach them.

"Carl Clover" Mai said "No I mean Carl-kun What are you doing" Mai said as she quickly deflect the Claws of Nirvana away.

"Ah Hello Natsume-senpai" Carl greeted as he suddenly launch a Little stell doll, Mai Quickly used her lance to send the Doll away "It's been a lot of time since the last time we saw each other" Carl said.

"What in the name of the hell are you doing" Mai ask as Carl launch another doll "Stop it Dammit" Mai said as she breath then launch a little projectile that look like a lance.

The Doll and The Projectile clash as Mai suddenly attack Carl, Nirvana quickly deflect the attack of the lance "Sis" Carl said as he quickly move to the left.

"Haru pull back" Mai said as Haru nod his head then run to hide "This is going to be troublesome" Mai said.

Another place: Roning Gate.

"Well you are troublesome" Amane gave a huff as he put his abanic over his mouth, Bullet pant as she put her gauntlets in front of her then launch a wave of heat.

Amane simply pull away as she launch a small piece of clothe of something "You will need to stop getting in fights your kids will not be as though as you are if you keep going on with it" Bullet suddenly blushed.

"Hey, how do you know that I got Kids?" Bullet Question, Amane suddenly laugh making Bullet confused "Why are you laughing?" Bullet ask.

"My Dear you really take it seriously when I was joking" Bullet blushed "Iff I had to take a guess I would said it's of the Mister Bloodedge" Bullet even blushed even more "That's another point for me" Bullet growled.

"Shut it!" Bullet scream as she launch more fire towards Amane and like before, Amane dodged it.

Rifle and Ken looked at the fighting persons "Do you have a King" Rifle ask Ken as he look at the cards on his hand and shook his head.

"Go to fish" Ken said.

"I said Shut it!" They hear as more fired got out of the Gauntlet of her Mother, Rifle look at his own one.

"Do you think I could do the same as Mother one day" Rifle ask.

Ken shrugged "Don't know maybe in a battle" He said as Rifle smile.

"Yeah I guess"

To be continue.

* * *

 **OM: I hope you all had enjoy this shortesgt chapter and like always the usual thing.**

 **Review Response (does anyone at least see read this part):**

 **Danmaku-Overlord: She will learn soon later, It will be really soon I guess. they will appear in no time all of them also Thanks for the Funny Idea maybe just maybe I will do something for it.**

 **blazeking: Thanks for the words also thanks for the Ideas as you can see I'm already doing one.**

 **KnightSpark: I had already done the correction but Whatever it Mean Ragna Global Positioner.**

 **marconator360: As you see i will do more chapters, thanks for the support until now.**

 **ERROR SANS: There done.**

 **Till Next time.**


End file.
